


The Gladiator & The Arrow

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: AU Everlark Historical Ancient Rome set in the first year of Emperor Hadrian's reign. Katniss is running away from her Step-Father Senator Coriolanus. He has gained power in the Senate, and she fears for safety. Her only hope the Germanian newly freed Gladiator Peeta. Will they risk it all for freedom at the height of the Empire's power?  Will they be caught, or will they die in a blaze of glory? COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Birthday story for akai-echo. Un beta'd...Warning mentions of abuse, promiscuity, violence, prostitution and horrid grammar (sorry about this).

CAPUT I (Latin for Chapter)

“What do you want Katniss?” Peeta’s grave voice answered from the corner of the room. It was night, there were giant pots lit not only for light but to emit fragrant scents. Katniss detected lavender but she also could smell cinnamon and dill.

She said nothing.

His voice wrapped around her like silk, “Come kitten what do you want?” He had an accent, as he spoke Latin, a clue as to his Germanic heritage. Peeta lived alone off the coast of Panormus on an island called Panem. “Have you come for a night of frivolity?”

Katniss breathed heavily, her virgin body quivered. He emerged from the shadows and walked around her slowly. Compared to the average Roman he was a massive, Katniss was tiny compared to him.

Peeta was captured during a raid against a Roman Garrison in the northern fringes. His left leg was badly injured, but the legend goes he felled at least twenty soldiers before he passed out. He was sold, and became a Gladiator despite his slight limp on his left leg. He was so skilled at hand combat, he killed Brutus and Cato, men who were twice his size. His last fight was against a monster, it won him his freedom.

Remarkably as a freed man the Roman’s left him alone. His former master Seneca purchased this house for him. Peeta bothered no one and no one bothered him, except for the occasional wife who wanted a night with an ex-gladiator. Katniss suspected the stream of women visitors was an arrangement stipulated by Seneca.

“How much did your father pay Seneca to spend a night with me?”

Katniss did not pay Seneca. She had other reasons for seeking out the blond giant, who could snap her in two. She jutted out her chin.

“Come now what would the daughter of Senator Coriolanus, want with a slave?”

Katniss whispered, “He’s not my father, he is the man my mother was forced to marry, and you’re not a slave.”

Peeta barked a laugh. He came closer to her, his blue eyes seemed to see right past through her. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

“I want freedom.” Katniss’s gray eyes took in Peeta’s muscled arms and chest. The definition in his abs the way a fine line of blond hair began just under his navel and fell under his loincloth. He was forbidden fruit. He was her salvation. He was a noble barbarian. All these things thrilled the quiet girl who always tried to protect her family. She’d sacrificed a great deal to come out here to him.

Peeta reached out and tipped her chin upwards, Katniss did not flinch. Blue eyes and gray eyes stared unblinking. “You have courage.”

“I want independence,” Katniss whispered.

“Why?” Peeta asked. “The Senator is wealthy, has plenty of connections. I am sure he has several suitors for your hand.”

“My mother is dying and the Senator wishes me to marry him. I cannot commit to him, there is an impediment,” Katniss whispered, she did not cast her glance toward the floor as every instinct told her to do. She looked straight at him.

“What will you have me do?”

“Bed me, impregnate me. Shame me,” even as Katniss whispered the words, her face turned red. She could feel the way his eyes took in her face. His gaze slid to inspect her body. His hand undid the drawstring of her palla, a cloak she wore to hide her features. The material pooled at her feet.

The stola she wore underneath, a simple tunic sewn together, was of a shear material. She was of a slight build, often overlooked by men, which suited her fine. Her lustrous dark tresses and gray eyes were her only marks of beauty. She hid both, only Peeta’s eyes took in what little splendor she held. Katniss was frightened but knew from accounts despite Peeta’s outward gruffness he was a gentle man. One who treated others with respect and kindness and who reminded her of her father, before he mysteriously died.

“You come dressed for seduction little kitten.” Peeta’s fingers touched her bare shoulders. He pursed his lips before he walked away. “What if I do not want you?”

“I may be a virgin but I do know when a man desires a woman,” Katniss hissed, she looked down at lion cloth it was tented.

Peeta grinned. “You are a tempting morsel, I will say that, but the answer is no.”

“Then why?” Katniss was confused. Johanna said men were tempted by women’s body. She said dressing this way, allowing her hair to flow freely would make sure he bedded her. She desperately needed him to side with her.

“Because, you are not seeking entertainment, you want more and I’m not sure I can give you that.” Peeta’s fingers gently touched her face, before he turned around.

He turned to look out toward the darkened landscape. A gentle breeze filtered past her body.

Katniss didn’t move, but tears of desperation threatened to spill from her gray eyes. She turned her head not wanting him to see her cry. Katniss didn’t know anything about seduction. But she was willing to do anything to save her sister Primrose. She chanced coming here with Primrose in tow to seek his assistance. 

The Senator was away, and she had little time to act. She’d stolen away on a ship headed here with the hopes he’d be amenable. Peeta wasn’t the only candidate, there was Gale of Capua, but she had little or no desire to seek him out. Johanna told her Gale was a good lover but he had a violent temper. Katniss did not want to risk her life or the life of her sister on a man who couldn’t contain his aggressive nature.

The odds were not in her favor, Peeta did not want her. With a heavy heart, Katniss recognized she failed. “I will leave then,” she choked out, quietly she picked up her palla. She turned her back to him to go to the inn where she’d left her sister Primrose.

“I remember you, I remember the bread Katniss.”

Katniss paused, her eyes closed. She doubted he’d recall that.

“You weren’t the Senator’s daughter yet. I gave you the bread for you and your sister. I got beat for that, for giving my portion to you. They wanted me healthy to entertain the mob.”

“You saved my life, I owe you a debt.” Katniss uttered from her spot. She was a child of twelve her sister was a baby. Her mother, became insane at the death of their father, abandoned them. Peeta saw her through the fence, and gave her the bread that saved her life, and that of her sisters.

A week later day her mother caught the fancy of the Senator who was looking to get in the good graces of the emperor at the time. His mother was one of the women the old Caesar slept with. Coriolanus was a vicious man, and in her short years, she’d seen a lot. Now there was a new Caesar and Coriolanus didn’t need her mother but he needed an heir.

“You saved mine. You stood that day in the arena quietly giving the sign for me to live.” Peeta touched her shoulder. “You changed the mind of the mob. The debt has been paid.”

“Please,” she uttered one more time turning her head to the side, a tear fell down her cheek and fell on his hand. “If not for me, for my sister’s sake, she’s young innocent. Coriolanus he’s a wicked man, he has plans for Primrose. I can see it. He’s poisoned my mother, she’s dying.” Katniss shook in repulsion as she recalled the way his tongue licked bloodless lips when he looked at her sister. “His snake-like eyes, are filled with lust when he looks us. I can endure whatever sick depravities the Senator has for me, but Primrose, she is a blameless child.”

She felt his arm slipped around her shoulders from behind, and her back was pulled up against his chest. She could feel his lips on her cheek. “If what you say is true then he will surely come for you kitten. What then?”

“I have coins, we can escape to your people. Primrose she’ll blend in with your kind. I’ll be your slave. I’ll do whatever you want.” Katniss looked to his face, his blue eyes were dark.

“What of the Senator?”

“He’s away in Roma, with Caesar Hadrian, but according to his last correspondence he was returning to Neopolis in a matter of days.”

His hand gently slipped to her breast, his fingers gently plucked her flesh. “You read?”

Katniss gasped, “Yes, my father taught me.” His touch caused a fire to spread to the tips of her toes.

Peeta touched his lips to hers. She felt a stirring deeply within the profound depths of her belly. His tongue swiped the seam of her lips and teeth nipped at her bottom lip. Katniss shyly opened her mouth to his and he masterfully coaxed her to kiss him back. His hands gently slipped over to her hips, he gathered the material. He paused kissing her. “Part your legs.”

Katniss did as Peeta said. She felt his fingers touch her bare skin and slide down into her intimate area. She gasped at the feeling of thick calloused fingers gently caressing her hidden femininity.

“Mmmm, you’re wet for me,” Peeta’s deep voice vibrated into her ear.

“Peeta, I’ve never,” Katniss gasped, “done this.”

Peeta’s fingers paused. He glanced at her monetarily, “Are you truly a virgin?”

She blushed. “I’ve not lain with anyone.”

“You’re an innocent light in a wicked city.” Peeta fingers swirled deeper into the thatch of hair between her legs with purpose and his mouth sought hers. 

Katniss gripped his legs not knowing what else to do. His mouth plundered hers as his fingers coaxed Katniss to feel pleasure. She’d never been touched, though she knew men did such things. The Senator always had entertainment - men, women, animals to do his bidding. Her mother was so far gone into her madness she did whatever the Senator wanted. Katniss spent six years keeping herself and baby sister out of the wicked reach of the Senator.

“Ahhh,” she groaned as he found something, a nub she didn’t know she had.

Peeta smiled gently. His fingers circled it, pinched it and then she felt his fingers slip inside of her. Her hips grinded into his fingers, begging for more, she felt a deep coil begin to tighten up within her. “Peeta,” she called out. Her legs trembled. Her body felt feverish, as he slipped another digit inside of her, widening her and suddenly she felt him bend his fingers and it hit some unknown nerve within her and her world was filled with a rushing light that gushed out of her.

Her body slumped forward, her legs gave out. Peeta easily carried her. She circled her arms around his neck, her lower half still quivered deeply. Her face buried in his neck, she detected the scent of cinnamon and dill. Until this moment Katniss did not understand the pleasure to be found with a man. She was of pure heart and mind, even with Johanna whispering into her ear the things that happened in the presence of the Senator.

Peeta kissed her forehead, as she came down slowly. “Will you be mine?”

“Yes,” Katniss said. His gaze was like the raging sea, dark and stormy. She would do anything for him now he’d awoken a hunger within her that wasn’t quenched.

“Then take me to your sister.”


	2. CAPUT II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they be Safe without spilling blood....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Birthday story for akai-echo. Un beta'd...Warning mentions of abuse, promiscuity, violence, prostitution and horrid grammar (sorry about this).

CAPUT II

Peeta was a man of action. Katniss witnessed as within moments he organized the first part of their journey. He accepted her bargain. He purchased her with only a word and no she was his slave. Katniss would rather Peeta than The Senator. Katniss closed her eyes, going back to the moment she decided to make the run.

> “Come here Primrose,” The Senator waived his hands.
> 
> Katniss heard her heart within the channel of her ears, at the sight of her small sister with her twin braids on Senator Coriolanus lap. His pale finger touched her cheeks. His snake like eyes became hooded as he took in her little sister, she had to turn twelve. “You are a true treasure Primrose, go with Judith.”
> 
> Primrose left with the blond woman, leaving Katniss behind.
> 
> “Did you know how soft Primrose’s skin feels,” Coriolanus said. “Her eyes are pale like the slight blue like clear water.” 
> 
> The lecherous way he spoke of her baby sister caused Katniss skin to crawl. Women in Rome were a commodity. Powerful men traded them, used them, for sport. It did not matter if you were of noble birth, a common woman or worked in a brothel. Katniss knew she had to save her sister. 
> 
> Coriolanus smirked as he demanded. “Come here child.”
> 
> Katniss stood before him. His hand cupped her face. “Your skin to is soft, and yet so different, her skin is pale and yours has been kissed by sun.” Katniss tried to remain calm at the feel of his cold clammy hand on her skin, but her eyes flashed. He laughed at her reaction. “Your sister is passive and you’re fiery.” He gripped her chin harder and it hurt. “I will wed you, have you and you will breed me strong sons. If not your sister will be my entertainment. Do not disobey me child.”
> 
> The Senator was about to say more but a messenger came in. He soon left to Roma. No one knew how long he would be.
> 
> Katniss had to act quickly, there were spies within the household. There were only a handful of people she could trust. Johanna was one and the other Judith. Things were changing in Rome. The new Emperor Hadrian convened the Senate. She knew the Senator was a favorite of Hadrian’s. It was only a matter of time before Coriolanus became the most powerful man other than the Emperor himself. Katniss had enough of Rome and its politics. She wanted to be free and in her heart, she could only think of one person to help her. “Johanna do you think Peeta will help me?”
> 
> Johanna served in the Senator’s house for years and became Katniss friend, although their friendship, in the beginning, was tenuous. They were plotting her departure. Katniss managed to intercept the news of the Senator’s return. Her mother lay dying of no doubt of poison. 
> 
> “He has a good heart, and he will remember you, you helped set him free.”
> 
> “Where can I find him, how can I entreat him help me.” Jo knew the bond between Katniss and Peeta. Knew Katniss had never been able to forget him. He was her hope. She chose him to help champion her cause.
> 
> Jo said, “He will remember, he will do as you have asked but you must pack and leave immediately. Judith and I have sworn to help you.”
> 
> In middle of the night, she’d snuck away, toward an unsure future.

The memory of that encounter left her feeling cold and suspicious of men. She could be Peeta’s concubine but she could never be a man’s wife. Peeta helped her enter his carruca, a small two person carriage used to privately transport Peeta’s clients traveled silently through the darkened streets. He was dressed now in a dark tunic and a cloak, being freed did not guarantee him the right to wear a toga.  
Katniss gathered her palla, to cover her face, although it was the middle summer and hot, she needed to hide her features. It wasn’t a safe trip. The journey they had to take would have taken well over a month if they didn’t run into any problems.

“When we arrive, you must be quick in getting your sister. My servant Castor is getting passage for us to Sardinia.”

“Peeta what if the Senator comes for us?” Katniss was afraid, that her plan was going to end poorly. But she would rather die trying to escape than to face a lifetime in the Senator’s house. 

“Katniss the odds are in our favor, everything will be fine. We have at least a full day’s lead.” Peeta gripped her chin and kissed her.

She melted in his arms as his lips claimed hers. Katniss felt that same whirling sensation from before, but they were replaced by worry. She held her breath, but his fingers gently ran up and up and down her arm to put her at ease, until they finally arrived at the inn. She quietly made her way inside slipping past everyone. She became deft at sneaking around, without being detected in the Senator’s house. Katniss came to the room and found Prim sleeping.

“Little Duck,” Katniss called as she quickly gathered their meager belongings, including her father’s bow and arrows, and the small sack of coins she had to use for trading. Amongst them, a gold Mockingjay pin her servant Judith gave her. Her name was Madge, but the Senator did not her barbarian name to be spoken in his home, so called her Judith. “Primrose, come, wake up.”

“Katniss,” Primrose sleepily said. Her sister was small for a child who just turned twelve and was mistaken for a much younger girl.

“We have to go,” her sister sleepily got up. Katniss carried her, it was hard but she did it.

“You are the Gladiator that helped my sister?” Primrose asked.

“Yes I am,” Peeta said.

“Thank you,” Prim said.

Peeta easily carried Prim. Seeing Peeta’s interaction with Primrose caused something in Katniss heart to yield toward the ex-gladiator, and this frightened her. Peeta held his hand out to Katniss, but she didn't’ take it right away. “Come let’s go, the sun is about rise.”

The inn was not far from the wharf and the easily made it before the sun rose. They dismounted and Peeta spoke quietly to their driver giving him instructions before dispatching him. They walked down to the docks where Peeta’s servant was waiting for them.

“Sir,” Peeta’s servant Castor came rushing forward. The slight man eyes shifted about. “I did as you asked I sent a decoy to Creta.”

“Castor, did you manage to do the other task?”

“Yes sir, I sent word to my twin brother Pollux on the ship that sailed earlier. He will be waiting for you when arrive and help you with the next leg of the trip.” Castor handed Peeta a large sack. “Here are some extra provisions you will need for the trip.”

“Thank you. Castor, you must leave as well, do not stay on the island. Make a name for yourself, all of you that serve me. Seneca will try to find me.”

“I understand, sir,” Castor said before slinking away, “May the odds be in your favor.”

Katniss looked toward the ship they were supposed to board. There weren’t many ships moored. A subtle wind whipped around them Katniss tugged her palla closer around her shoulders. Prim clutched her side.

“Come,” Peeta said. They silently boarded the ship.

The sun was rising, as they set sail away from everything Katniss had ever known towards Gaul. Peeta secured for them a small room. It had a small birth. “Take the bed.” Peeta ordered, “Get some rest Katniss, you need to keep your strength.”

“What of you, Peeta, where will sleep?” Katniss didn’t know how everything was going to work between them. She had an obligation to serve him. If anything they should be sleeping on the floor, offering him the bed. She was his slave and property.

Peeta was staring at her, as if making a decision. His blue eyes deepened and she wondered what he thought. “I will sleep on the floor.”

“No, we can share a bed. It will ward off the chill of the voyage.” Katniss said as she and her sister sat on the bed. It was the only logical solution.

Peeta simply raised an eyebrow. He was being stubborn, Katniss stood her ground. She wasn’t going to be ordered about.

“Please, my sister gets cold at night.” Prim was the voice of reason.

“Okay,” Peeta looked toward Prim before saying, “But you must rest little one. I’m going to make sure everything is well.” He left.

Katniss climbed on the bed and settled by her sister’s side. Peeta left them alone. 

Primrose sat up, “Stop fighting him Katniss. He is helping us and you are acting like one of those calculating women.” 

Katniss lowered her eyes. “Primrose you know nothing.”

“I know you’ve become his concubine, I overheard Johanna and Judith speaking.” Katniss was stunned speechless. Prim placed her small hand on her sister’s shoulders. “He could have turned you over to the guards, sent us back to the Senator. But he didn’t, he risked his freedom to give us ours. He trusts you and you must trust him. Do not treat him as if he were just a piece to move across the board. Peeta is more and you must realize this.”

Everything Primrose said was the truth. She felt ashamed for her behavior. 

“Sing me a song Katniss,” Primrose requested, she yawned. 

Katniss softly sang to her sister. Her mind going over what Primrose said. Peeta was helping them and she was acting like the very people she was running from. In her determination to live, she began to lose sight of who she was. She looked at her sister, and knew she had to change. “Sleep Prim, no one has gotten any sleep.” Prim yawned and soon was sleeping softly.

Katniss couldn’t find rest. She didn’t sleep well at all, not since her father’s death. She always felt the need to keep vigil over Prim. When the Senator was in residence he watched them. Her nightmares were a direct result of the chaos in her life, added to her guilty conscious and she couldn’t sleep. She heard when Peeta entered the room and closed the door.

“You’re not going to sleep are you?” Peeta exclaimed from his spot.

“Not sleepy yet,” Katniss muttered. She looked at him with her defenses down. “My sister wisely pointed out that I acted like a fool before, I am sorry.”

Peeta walked to her looked into her eyes, finding what he was searching he nodded. Tenderly he wiped her hair from her face. “I’ll keep watch Katniss, it’s okay, sleep,” Peeta suggested. Katniss closed her eyes but no less than an hour later she felt Peeta shaking her awake calling her name. Her eyes were wide with horror, she clutched at his thick arms.

“Hush,” Peeta soothed.

Katniss never cried but the dream was all too real. She wept into his chest, “Coriolanus he found us, he killed you, fed Prim to the lions, made me watch from his bed.”

Peeta held her tenderly, gently consoling her. “I won’t let him touch you.”

Katniss needed to know he was going to be well the dream had been all too real. “What about you?”

“I’m able to care for myself Katniss.” Peeta made the move to get out of the bed.

“No,” Katniss grabbed him. “Please stay, don’t leave me.”

“Alright,” Peeta said. He settled back down next to her.

The scent of dill and cinnamon enveloped her. “When you won I didn’t want to see you fight anymore. I stood up not just for the bread, or to pay a debt. I stood because...I saw it in your eyes, you were tired, you wanted to die and I couldn’t let you die. So I called for your freedom.”

Peeta looked to her, “The night before we go out into the arena, the patrons throw us a party, we eat a grand final meal, many get drunk others revel in the good food, some of us contemplate our deaths. That day you saved me. I wanted to die on my own terms. I never wanted to be a piece in their games.” He touched her lips with the pad of her fingers. “I saw that look in your eyes Katniss, and I knew I had to protect you from it.”

“We protect each other,” She whispered and leaned up to touch her lips to his. The hunger she felt before returned. She felt his member on her thigh. He didn’t make a move toward her, but her body warmed as the memories of the night plagued her. Katniss pondered if men found the same enjoyment as women did. Her hand slowly reached for him under the sheets. She was surprised by this girth and length as her hand timidly grasped him. “Peeta?”

Peeta groaned at the feel of her hand, “Does the Kitten want to play?”

Katniss blushed, trying to make her voice sound seductive. “I am yours to do as you wish with me?”

Peeta grabbed her hand, “Do you want to touch me?”

Katniss swallowed, knowing he wanted to make sure it was because she wanted to. Shyly she nodded slowly.

He moved them to the floor, a sheet wrapped around them, a pillow for comfort. Katniss rested on top of him she reached over to kiss him. Her hand slipped over his chest to his thighs until she lifted up his loincloth to reveal his turgid member. She liked the look of him, the bulbous tip intrigued her, and a rush of liquid cursed through her nether regions by just looking at him. She bit her lip and bent down to kiss the tip. Katniss had no idea what to do.

“Lick me, and take the tip into your mouth, but mind your teeth,” Peeta whispered. Katniss did as he bade, and found he tasted salty but it wasn’t a bad flavor. She gently sucked him and felt him shift his hips up and she began to bobble her head. But at one point he thrust hard into her mouth and hit the back of her throat and she choked, began coughing.

Peeta leaned up, “Are you okay, Kitten?”

“I’m sorry,” Katniss said determined to continue but he blocked her and pressed her to her onto her back. She didn’t understand.

“It’s okay, Kitten,” Peeta rasped as he removed her stola. Katniss did not wear a fascia, her breasts were not that big, but Peeta looked at her with hungry eyes. His mouth engulfed her small mounds. Her hands clutched his head. She moaned out loud.

Peeta surged forward to her ear, “You have to keep it down Kitten, Prim is sleeping.”

Katniss nodded.

She watched him in the darkness, his golden curls fell over his forehead as he bent forward. This time Peeta did not go to her chest again he headed down toward her lower lips. His blue eyes sparkled in the darkness, and she opened her legs for him, expecting him to touch her, instead his mouth touched her and she nearly rolled away. His hands anchored her back. Katniss covered her exposed body, “Peeta, is this allowed?”

“I want to taste you just like you’ve tasted me.” Peeta placed a kiss on her lips, “Allow it kitten.”

Katniss wasn’t sure, but she trusted him. Shyly she said, “I’ll allow it.”

He smiled at her reaction before he bent once more. The sensation of his warm mouth tasting her, drinking in her essence as his eyes watched her every reaction was far too much. She didn’t expect this spring of delight to come from being watched. Peeta enjoyed watching her, the revelation left her breathless. She gripped his head, chanting, “Peeta.”

Katniss turned her head and bit the pillow as she felt that coiling sensation once more, as the instrument of this mouth played with the carefully hidden chords located at the center of her femininity. His fingers strummed and plucked her delicate flesh, fine tuning her body to sing the song he desired. She wanted to scream as he inserted a finger, then another. It was too much and her legs snapped as her body sang the tune he taught her. He lapped at her until the tremors stopped.

She glanced at Peeta, he looked pleased with himself as he gathered her in his arms. It occurred to her he pleased her and she hadn’t done anything for him. Katniss wondered if someone could be this good, “Peeta what about you?”

“I’m okay Kitten, looking at you come undone is my reward.” He smoothed her hair away from her face. She noted the long blond lashes he sported and wondered how they didn’t become knotted. She smiled sleepily at him and didn’t know that he shifted them back to the bed. From that night forward they began exploring each other after Prim fell asleep. Peeta became her tutor, and she his willing student.

Katniss noted she had no nightmares in Peeta’s arms. He seemed to ward off the evil dreams that kept her awake. She discovered he too had nightmares and she helped him through them. They became a team and family of sorts as their ship to Sardinia hit a storm and they were delayed two days.

They landed in the city that boasted a heavy Roman influence. All cities that were roman contained a library, an arena, an open market and a forum.  
“Katniss make sure you and Prim raise the hood of your palla’s. No one must see your eyes or hair,” Peeta said as they began to disembark, the midday sun was strong. He spotted the Roman Naval Ship not far away from where they were docked. 

Katniss did as he bid, she heard the worry in his voice. Primrose walked in between them with her head cast down. They spotted Castor’s brother and mirror image standing at the pier. The man appeared anxious.  


“Quick,” Pollux said as he ran to them. “Come with me they are searching for you. You must leave right away. A Legion arrived just this morning inquiring about the girls. If they find you will be killed.”  


Immediately Peeta grabbed Prim and carried her in his arms through the busy streets of Sardinia.

As they slipped from one street to another, Pollux spoke. “The Naval Ship arrived this morning with the Legion Commander Cray.” Cray was known as a man who delighted in tasting the fruit of his captives. Katniss looked to Peeta naked fear in her eyes as Pollux said, “They are currently doing inspections of the homes; it’s only a matter of time before they turn their attention to the new ships at port. Senator Coriolanus is looking for you.”  


Katniss walked behind Peeta, making sure he hid her.

A small group of soldiers slipped into a house. They took another street blending into the crowd. Pollux said as they walked through the mob, “The decoys have been murdered, the Senator doesn’t believe Peeta is dead as Seneca claimed, and forced him to consume poisonous berries.”

When they entered the forest, Pollux stopped then looked to the ground. 

“What is it,” Peeta asked.

Pollux looked at both Katniss and her sister. Katniss felt a dread pooling in her chest. “A woman was found beaten in his home, and his wife was dead. He believes Peeta stole you.”

“My mother, he’s killed her and Johanna-” Katniss bemoaned feeling guilty, she buried her face in her hands.

Prim wept. She saw Peeta sooth her sister. Peeta murmured comforting things to Prim, whose little head rested on his shoulder. 

Tears fell from Katniss’s gray eyes, she took Primroses’s hand and kissed it. Katniss blamed herself for this calamity. “I killed them this is my fault. My mother is gone, Johanna is dead, she helped us escape told us where to go.”

Peeta grabbed her face, “No the Senator was planning on getting rid of your mother long before this, and Johanna knew the risks, when she helped you escape. He will never touch you or your sister. I promised.”

Peeta’s voice seemed to conquer her fears, it got to her. They made their way towards a secluded beach only the locals knew about. They hid waiting for the sun to begin to dip in the horizon. Pollux gave the signal, and upon hearing the correct call he stood moved toward the beach. “Quickly,” Pollux urged. They saw a man rush out with a small shore boat and they ran toward him.

“HALT,” a Roman guard shouted.

There were four of them. Peeta and Pollux took out their swords. “Get in the boat and don’t look back,” Peeta ordered.

Katniss could hear the clang of metal over the roar of the ocean as she and her sister ran to the boat. Katniss got Prim on the boat before climbing on board herself. The young seamen moved the boat into the water as Peeta and Pollux fought off the guards. There were three Roman guards, fighting Peeta. He did not take the stance of a Hoplomachus Gladiator, he was fighting as a man. Katniss grew scared as two Roman’s engaged Peeta at the same time.

Peeta looked primal, as the men rushed him and Peeta flipped one over his shoulder and tossed him feet away as if the soldier weighed nothing. The other paused, retreating. Then the two standing made the lunge to attack Peeta. Katniss could feel her heart in her throat, thinking he was going to die. The rowboat jolted as it, entered the deeper water. “NO! Katniss shouted, “PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE HIM!”

The man rowing did not listen, he kept on moving the oars. Katniss took out her father’s bow and arrows, she stood, braced herself on her two feet for leverage and from the rowboat she notched and consecutively shot two arrows. One embedded itself in the neck of one of Peeta’s attackers and the other in the temple of his other attacker who didn’t have his hat on. 

The other Roman lunged at Peeta who side stepped him and slashed the man’s arm. With his opponent wounded, Peeta went in for the death kill. Peeta spun around grabbed the man from behind and shoved his sword into the man’s side up toward his heart. A thin trail of blood trickled from the man’s lips. Peeta stared at Katniss. She lowered her bow glad he was safe. Pollux finished off the other soldier.

The young seamen stopped rowing at the sight of Katniss shooting the arrows, like a mythological creature. Katniss screamed, “PEETA!”

“Go, Peeta, I’ll take care of the bodies, go,” Pollux yelled to Peeta.

They rushed to the shore.

Pollux yelled over the roar of the waters, “You must leave now, Messalla is a smuggler he’ll take you the shores of Neamausus. There is wealthy widow named Tigris she will give you hospice and provide you with what you need to make your way up north.” They started to pull away. Pollux shouted, “May the odds be with you, my friend.”

Peeta swam to the boat and got on board, he looked back to see Pollux clearing the bodies from the beach. Katniss hugged him, glad he was safe. She placed small kisses on his face. Peeta held her tenderly, and tears came to her face. “I thought you were dead.”

“I’m alive, Kitten,” Peeta said, hugging her and Prim at the same time. Katniss didn’t want to let him go. That evening she sat in his bed waiting for Peeta. He was speaking to the captain Messall and his men. Peeta was worried about getting caught by the Senators goons, men like Commander Cray who could be bought for service.

Messalla gave them his quarters, out of tribute. He believed Katniss was a goddess descended to earth. Primrose sat next to her brushing her hair with her small fingers. A lamp was lit in the small room. “I wish I looked like you.”

Katniss smiled. She touched her sister’s twin blond braids. Her pale blue eyes still held the pureness of a baby. “I wish I looked like you.”

Prim giggled, “Katniss you’re prettier.”

“No little duck, you’re prettier.” Katniss hugged her sister.

“I don’t know about that,” Peeta said from the entry to the small quarters he’d rented from the smugglers. Messalla vowed him to be a dangerous man, and no one bothered them. They had yet to talk about what occurred on the beach. “Katniss you’re very beautiful.”

Katniss blushed. Prim laughed. “You’ve rendered my sister silent.”

“Prim, time for bed,” Peeta announced, and her sister smiled. Peeta picked her up and put her in the hammock they fashioned for her. He tucked her in.

The gentle sway of the ship lulled her sister asleep instantly. Peeta blew out the lamp and they were plunged into darkness. Katniss waited for him, she scooted back on the bed as his large frame took up the space. She lay with her head pressed to his chest.

“You didn’t tell me you were an archer,” Peeta said.

“My father taught me, he was an archer in the military. Gained fame, and disappeared one night. Never returned, all of the wealth we had was gone.” Katniss voice trembled as she recalled the scene on the beach today. 

“Hey,” Peeta said glancing down at her.

“I almost lost you,” Katniss said gripping his chest. 

“But you didn’t and I’m not going to die Kitten. I committed to bring you to my homeland and I will. You and your sister will love long lives, I swear it.”

Peeta spoke, but dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She gripped him closer. She felt the need to copulate with him to have his seed grow within her. This world was ephemeral, and she knew enough to hold onto Peeta for as long as he was living.


	3. CAPUT III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are not out of the woods yet. They are on their way to the mainland feeling secure but the deaths of those Roman Soldiers are still looming in the background and the Senator is a bloodthirsty man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Dear Akai-echo who selflessly gives so much of herself to the Fandom.

CAPUT III 

Two days later Katniss and Prim were waiting for Peeta to return to them. They did not go topside. Although Messalla was the Captain many of the men could not be trusted. Neither Prim nor Katniss had seen the light of day since the voyage began.

Katniss sat on the bed her mind wandering. The wild adventure they were on. Her mind turned to Peeta, to the way Peeta kissed her. Katniss's felt the way her breasts tightened into buds. She groaned.

"Katniss, what's wrong?"

Prim's voice brought her out from her quiet pondering. She shook her head a blush spread on her cheeks.

Prim came over to Katniss and began running her fingers through Katniss hair, unwinding the braid. "You miss him? I can tell you do."

Katniss's blush deepened, having been caught with naughty thoughts. Her body called for his calloused fingers to seek out her flesh, to once more feel his warm breath fan her skin right before his lips touched hers. Peeta hadn't touched her, not since the night before the landed in Sardinia. She felt hungry and not for sustenance.

Katniss swallowed hard. She changed the subject. "I'm afraid for him, Prim. I cannot shake this feeling he will be hurt."

"Katniss we are all in great peril. From the moment we snuck out of the Senator's house our lives were marked. We run the danger of being reaped by death."

Katniss sighed deeply. "Peeta is so kind and gentle, he has a goodness just like you."

"I just do not want him hurt, or you." Prim hugged her.

"Katniss you have to stop dwelling on the past and what you perceive. Peeta is not our father; he will not be swallowed up by Rome. I know you want him but are scared, but so is he, and he's trying everything he can to complete his promise."

Katniss bowed her head, "Why are you so wise?"

Prim glanced at her, "There was no childhood for us. The Senator stole it from us."

"I promise we will have a better life Primrose," Katniss swore hugging her sister. Hours later Katniss, eyes searched for him in the darkened room. Peeta stood wrapping Prim in his cloak. It was cold in the Captain's quarters and he wanted to make sure Primrose was warm.

She should consider herself lucky to be tied to such a righteous man.

Growing up she saw the darker side of marriage, and she wanted no part of it. But being with Peeta seeing the gentle way he was with Prim, caused an ancient pang to rouse from deep within her. She craved to jump him, to impale herself on him. Even tonight her mind strayed to how she was going to seduce Peeta.

Katniss turned toward Peeta, as he settled back in bed. Her hand fell across the skin of his warm chest. She traced a pattern on his chest.

"We'll be in Gaul tomorrow. Narbonensis is still under Senatorial control, once we head north we'll encounter places run by the military."

"Do you think Tigris lives in a city?"

He rested his hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "I hope not, but if she is alone as I suspect she is she does or in a town near a garrison."

Katniss placed her head on his chest she found the sound of his heartbeat comforting. "Peeta do you have family?"

"I'm not sure if they are alive, but I have two brothers, older than me and my father and mother."

The way he said mother caught her attention. "You weren't close with your mother?"

"My mother," Peeta used a sarcastic tone, "Sold me and those who rebelled against the Romans."

Katniss felt bad for him, "I'm sorry Peeta."

"I think she died in the raid. I was ten and six years of age when I was captured." Peeta sat up. "In my four years as a gladiator, I never thought I would see my homeland again."

Katniss sat up as well. She placed her hand on his chest. She could almost feel his heart beating. "My mother is from Germania Minor. My father brought her back with him from the campaign."

"I thought you were Roman," Peeta said.

"My father is. He loved my mother so much he, freed and married her," Katniss confessed. "I have no knowledge of my heritage except for the songs my father learned when he was stationed in Germania. My mother thought it best not to teach us about our heritage." Katniss gently rubbed his broad shoulders, his body unwound under her touch.

"Can you sing for me?" Peeta looked wounded and her heart went out to him.

In her mother's native tongue, that her father taught her, she began singing the 'meadow song.' She wrapped her arms around his body. By the end of the song, Peeta held a queer look upon his face.

He leaned over to her. Peeta got so close she could see the individual flecks of blue in his eyes. His nostril flared as he glanced down at her parted mouth and he licked his lips. Katniss thought he was going to kiss her. He grasped her by the hand, she could feel his hot welcome breath on her lips, her lashes fluttered closed.

Peeta pulled back.

Katniss sat there with her eyes closed waiting for his kiss. Her body throbbed for his, she was warm and achy. When the kiss didn't happen, she was left wondering what she did wrong. Frustrated she glanced back at him.

"Your voice is like the sirens call," Peeta said. He lay down and turned his back to her. "Good night Katniss."

They'd shared a moment and he acted coldly. His rejection combined with her fears of having him die broke her. Tears fell from her face. She cared deeply for him. Then she blurted, "You're going to die I feel it." She rolled onto her side away from him. She didn't want to need him, didn't want to feel as if she couldn't survive without him, but it was all there. Her blasted emotions for him were there like a monument erected in the middle of her heart for all to see.

"Katniss," Peeta gently surrounded her from behind.

Pathetically she muttered, "Why don't you want me?"

Peeta rasped in her ear, "Has it ever occurred that I don't want to treat you like a whore? Katniss I know what that feels like, to be sold and taken against your will. To feel as if a pig has more value. We made a bargain, but I do not wish for you to feel that way. Katniss, I yearn for you, do not doubt this."

His voice was deep and powerful. She turned to face him.

He touched her face as if to memorize it. Peeta's blue eyes were like pools of that she could drown in. The pad of his fingers touched her lashes, "You are pure."

Katniss bristled, "Pure, I am not pure after the things we've done."

Peeta chuckled, "Rome is nothing more than a festering pool of debauchery. To be pure is not a bad thing Kitten." Peeta cupped her by the nape of her neck, his forehead touched her. "To me you are perfect. When the time comes for us to mate it will because we choose it."

"I," Katniss said turning to face him. "I feel this hunger, Peeta. I don't know what to do about it."

"You are feeling desire, Katniss." His calloused fingers traced the outline of her lips. "That is normal given the circumstances."

Katniss shook her head. She remembered what her mother was like when her father did not return. Her mother's light went out, her eyes were dulled and her spirit had left her body. All that remained was an empty shell, one that the Senator delighted in using for his whims. "I will not feel this hunger for anyone else Peeta. I'm my mother's child; if something happens to you I will die."

"No, you are stronger than you mother." He stopped touching her. "You will live for your sister."

Katniss wanted to argue but she said no more. Peeta gathered her in his arms cradling her head on his shoulders. "No more talk of death, or dark matters, Kitten. Think of something pleasant."

Katniss closed her eyes. "I will think of your children playing in a meadow, freely running without a worry in the world." Katniss smiled dreamily as she succumbed to its sleepy wisps. She yawned, "A boy with blond locks and wobbly legs - being chased by you." Katniss fell asleep not knowing Peeta had tears in his eyes.

What seemed like an hour later the door to their room was being knocked down. Peeta got up he held his weapon in hand. Katniss quickly put her sister behind her and she picked up her father's bow again an arrow notched and ready to fly.

Peeta opened the door, a young man came in. He had a piercing on his ears and a tattoo on his face. He lifted his hand up as soon as he saw Katniss. His eyes were wide on his face.

"Messalla what are you doing here, what's wrong?"

"We spotted a Roman naval ship just off the shores where we would have normally brought our cargo. I think they've spotted us."

"Messalla, how far are we from the shoreline?"

Messalla incredulously asked, "You want to swim to shore, with a Roman boat lurking out there. Are you mad?"

"Is there another way?' Peeta questioned glancing at Katniss.

"I can steer the ship as if we are headed for the port at Narbo." Messalla continued, "I can stop for a day at a spot known for sailors to rest. A man by the name of Thresh owns it. Rome turns a blind eye to this place because he pays the generals well."

Peeta looked to Katniss again. She didn't like the plan but she kept quite. He raised a corner of his lip in acknowledgment of her feelings. Peeta turned back to Messalla, "When can we expect to do this?"

"Gather your things," Messalla said.

Peeta nodded.

Messalla left. Peeta turned to her. "Quickly pack, wrap your bow in my cape."

Katniss grabbed Peeta by the arm, "I think we need to escape."

"Katniss we should wait," Peeta said.

"No, we shouldn't. Messalla is a good man, but his men will betray us. The Senator wants us dead or alive and if it is Commander Cray following us he will bring us back that way, especially after we killed four of their own.."

Prim once more spoke up, "My sister is correct, four Roman guards are dead. No doubt they are blaming smugglers. The Senator will naturally link their deaths to us."

"You women are mad," Peeta murmured.

"We'll go topside see where the shore is and jump ship. You can carry Primrose, and I'll carry the supplies." Katniss said taking down the hammock they'd put up and wrapping the bow and some supplies.

"And if we get separated?" Peeta questioned.

"We find our way to Tigris as Pollux suggested."

Peeta grabbed her by the neck and kissed her. "You are a wonder."

Katniss couldn't hide her smile as she kneeled in front of her sister "Prim, you must hold on to Peeta when you hit the water. It might be cold but whatever you do not let go."

"I promise Katniss," Primrose swore.

"Are we ready?" Peeta looked at them.

"Yes," Katniss said. She felt that familiar rush of energy. They were going to do something dangerous. The boat rocked beneath them and they scrambled out of the room heading topside. They could see the ship approaching even in the darkness. They were going to be rammed. Katniss stood in awe as she watched a fireball being launched in the air. It landed near their ship. Peeta saw a spot that could be easily reached, he touched her shoulder. He shouted, "Katniss now."

She climbed onto the railing and witnessed fiery arrows being shot at them.

Prim jumped on the back of Peeta and together they jumped overboard into the cool waters of the Mediterranean Sea. Katniss could hear the men on the ship taking defensive maneuvers, as the smaller ship they were on began to gain speed. As they hit the water a large fireball landed near them.

Katniss felt Peeta loose his grip on her hands the moment their bodies hit the waters.

She plunged into the dark waters expecting to kick up to the surface, but a strong current pulled her sideways. The suffocating pressure of the water surrounded Katniss. Her instinct was to fight as she was pulled under, sucked into a deep dark vortex. She battled the need to breathe air, then she recalled her father's instructions.

Katniss forced her body to straighten and act like an arrow in the water, letting the current sluice through her. Katniss didn't use her energy until she felt the power of the water slacken. She kicked her feet upwards, not quickly as her body demanded, but slowly toward the dim light. She broke through the crest of the water, but as she looked around there was no ships, and no Peeta or Prim.

She gave a primal scream, as she realized she was alone.


	4. CAPUT IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Akai-Echo, a lovely girl whose artistic creations leave me breathless.
> 
> Katniss survived and now finds herself on foreign shores far away from home. What will happen to her, what does fate or odds have in store for her?

CAPUT IV

Desperation threatened to render Katniss emotionally unable to cope. She waded in the water looking about for her sister or Peeta. She wanted to give up, however, there was a small chance that if she survived so did Prim and Peeta. Katniss survival instincts kicked in and she swam to the shore. It was still dark when she pulled herself out of the water. She lay on the sand gathering her strength.

Katniss slowly stood to take a good look at her surroundings.

There was a small beach, high grasses that led into a deep dark forest. She saw no signs of civilization. Katniss couldn't stay at the beach with the Roman's patrolling the shores, they could easily spot her, she was safer in the woods. She dragged herself into the forest ahead. She breathed shallow breaths as she hauled herself and the things she managed to hold onto with her.

She found a tree and climbed it with her meager belongings she'd strapped her back.

Tying herself down to the limb and trunk of the tree she closed her eyes hoping to find rest for the night. Though her thoughts didn't permit her to find sleep. Prim and Peeta weighed heavily on her mind. Prim didn't know how to survive in the water, and Katniss wasn't sure Peeta was a strong enough swimmer to keep them safe. Katniss hoped they didn't die. The fear that she had lost it all caused her want to weep, but the fear of being heard, kept her quiet as tears slipped down her face.

A few hours later, she awoke to the silence of the forest. Daylight streamed down from the canopy of trees. Katniss was cold and tired. Sleep finally won over but it wasn't restful night, she kept on waking up with nightmares. They were explicit and all too real.

Several times she was captured and sentenced to death in the arena, her punishment was to watch Peeta die. Other times she dreamt she was tied to a post as the Senator allowed men to abuse her sister. In another dream, they were captured, and the army itself whipped them and did unmentionable things to them. The least painful of these dreams was watching Prim and Peeta pulled under by the vortex of water. Her sister eerily calling out her name from her watery tomb resounded in her ear.

"Oh that you were dead, so that you wouldn't have to suffer at the hands of the Senator or the Roman's," Katniss whispered into the silent air. Death was a nasty affair, and it wasn't a discreet mistress. Sometimes death came quietly others it was a spectacle. If Katniss had her way she would've wanted Peeta and Prim to have a quiet dignified death rather than succumb to a violent incident.

Resigned to go on she climbed down the tree. She knew she had to move, had to make her way to Tigris as Pollux asked, but her heart wasn't in it. She walked aimlessly northbound for three days until her parched body demanded water.

Delirious Katniss sat by a tree holding her father's bow, tears flowing down her face. The separation and anxiety finally got to her. She sat on a fallen log, wiping her tears and face with the back of her hand. Then she heard the grunting sound. Curious Katniss stood and walked toward the sound, hoping it was human. She was always careful in the woods, her father taught her how to walk so as not to scare potential prey, however, she made a mistake and a twig snapped a twig beneath her sandal. It might have been a boulder crashing through a brick wall. The bear sitting yards away sniffed the air and spotted her when it turned it head.

Katniss gasped, out fear.

The bear stood to its full height it was a large and one of its paws looked like the size of her head.

Katniss wanted to scream but couldn't.

The bear roared again.

She'd seen a bear once, seen what it could do. Back when she was a child and her mother had married the Senator. She saw the fire whirl within dark brown pools of the bear's eyes and Katniss was transported back to her experience to the first games she’d ever been too.

> Katniss looked up at the white haired man who was now her step-father as they moved into the amphitheater. Everyone in the village was excited. The Senator was sponsoring the games to celebrate his marriage to her mother. His friends were all in high spirits.
> 
> The Senator loved the Games and often spoke of their importance of the Games and the virtues of the sport. He glanced at Katniss s he spoke, "The Games are an integral part of the Roman society, harking back to the Punic Wars." His snake-like eyes swept the people he was speaking to, but they settled back on Katniss. "It is the duty of every Roman citizen to attend on of the Games"
> 
> It wasn't any secret her father always had disdained for the Games played at the Coliseum and other such venues. He called them disgraceful and barbaric. They were strong words and often her mother told her father to keep his opinions to himself. Katniss was curious about them, she wanted to understand why people loved them so much and why her father didn't.
> 
> The Senator's words were a dig towards her deceased father. He was called to the Senate but he never came back. Her family lost everything and her mother went into despair, it's how they ended up here. Katniss swallowed and cast her eyes demurely toward the ground.
> 
> "Come along let us find our seats," the Senator called.
> 
> They all entered the arena. It was her first time ever at see such Games. Primrose was deemed too little and was left at home. Her mother sat vacantly next to the Senator. The coliseum near his villa wasn't as big as the one in Rome, the Flavian Amphitheater. The Flavian could seat up to 80,000 citizens.
> 
> The local one called, the Rose could only seat five thousand. Its walls weren't as tall or as thick as the Flavian's. Nor did it have a hypogeum an underground system that allowed for trap doors on the floor of the arena. Though it did have the three gates, the Sanavivaria the gate of life and the gate everyone entered through. The Saniarium, the gate where the injured were transported through, where healers were waiting to help cure the wounded. The most deadly and feared was the Sopliarium, the gate of death. Only those who died or were near death were carried through that gate.
> 
> The banners flying in the arena were white and the sand on the floor was so pristine it looked like grounded up crystals. All of the women were given red roses, the Senator's favorite flowers. Everyone was assigned seating.
> 
> A small procession and trumpets announced the beginning of the Games. The man called Seneca, was the one responsible for arranging the Games addressed the crowd. "Good Roman Citizens!" The crowd cheered and Seneca had to wait to address the crowd again, "Welcome to a most special event. We must give special thanks to our benefactor the Senator."
> 
> The Senator was cheered by the crowd to speak. He stood. "Thank you," he graciously bowed, "thank you." The Senator put his hands out to calm the gathered crowd as he sat down.
> 
> _**"NOW LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"**_ Seneca shouted. The procession disappeared.
> 
> The matches that afternoon were between animals. The gladiator fights were the highlight of any event and were normally set toward the evening. The Senator's friends joked the matches between the animals were a training camp so that young minds could get used to the carnage.
> 
> Katniss gasped when she saw the bear striding through the Sanavivaria, it walked on all fours roaring at the crowd when a lion entered the ring. She was scared when she saw the bear fight the lion. It looked like the bear was an older animal at the end of its life, but it easily destroyed the lion, before it charged at the wall. No one screamed, the mob shouted its approval of the results of the match. A man who sat near a low-lying part of the wall of the arena stood no chance when the bear stood up on its hind legs. Its massive paw swiped at the man and caught his face. He fell inside the arena.
> 
> Katniss screamed in pure horror as the bear mauled the man, while the Senator laughed, and laughed.
> 
> The bear was mauling the man but instead of helping the man, more lions were let out. A large male cat with a beautiful mane and several lionesses came out. The bear was hunted down by the Lion and his pride.
> 
> The dead man meant nothing to other spectators. Only his frightened family showed any remorse. It turned out the man who sat in that chair was an enemy of the Senator. Katniss learned right then the Senator was a powerful vicious man. Her perspective about the Senator changed that day. She never trusted him again but kept her opinions about him quiet out fear.

Thanks to the Senator's lesson, Katniss understood all to well the power of an angered bear. Her instincts kicked in and she began to slowly walk backward. When the bear roared again, she ran.

She could hear the bear running after her. His heavy paws making a thudding sound on the forest floor as she dodged through the woods. She hoped he would tire easily but, she was the one who was losing energy. She was weak and needed to find a way out.

Katniss saw a tree up ahead she could easily climb. Using the last of her energy she quickly scaled the tree. She scampered up high onto a branch looking around for another she could easily leap to if necessary. She found one, grateful the odds were in her favor.

The bear chased her, it's heavy gait caused the earth to shake beneath her feet as she climbed the tree. It roared and swiped at the tree trunk. The tree swayed. Katniss leaped from one branch to the other. She nearly missed the branch luckily grasping it with her hand and pushed herself up on the thicker branch. Below her, the bear roared again. The wind changed directions, she hoped this would send her scent away from the tree. Katniss watched the bear sniff the tree as another smaller bear came running up.

"O" Katniss breathed. This was a mother bear with her cub.

She recalled her father telling her mother bears were very protective of their young.

Katniss sat back watching them for a while. The sun trekked across the sky and she was once more reminded of her thirst. When the bears finally moved away Katniss dared not move. She instead bedded herself down for the night.

That night exhaustion combined with dehydration kicked in and she slept a dreamless sleep. In the morning she had no will to move. No desire to move forward.

Katniss whispered into the forest, "Father, what do, I do, show me that all is not lost."

She closed her eyes and found herself as a child standing with her father in the woods. The memory was forgotten, she was only seven.

> Her father said, "Listen to me very carefully Katniss, when hunting in the forest you must always look for moss and mud. See this here, the way this plant grows it tells you there is water nearby. The land beneath your feet becomes moist, the closer you are to it."
> 
> "Father why must I learn this, I am to be the wife of a man one day. Will he not care for me and my safety?" She glanced up at her father with large innocent eyes.
> 
> "My dear child, you must always learn to protect yourself. Very few men in life will do all that I do for their wives and children." He brushed the hair away from your face. "Rome is a vicious monster that consumes and enslaves its citizens by the way of their culture. You must remember that it will always attack. Do not trust in their words or treaties."
> 
> Katniss nodded she vowed, "Yes papa." Her eyes widened, and she blurted, "But the barbarians, they are bad."
> 
> Her father kneeled before her. Katniss glanced into her father's gray eyes. They were hard and determined, brimming with the truth. "No, they are people, just like you and I Katniss. They want the same things, same liberties we enjoy. Never look at a man or woman from another place as if they are less."

Katniss lashes lifted. Her father's principles were buried in her heart and would become the foundations for who she was. She was a babe at the time, but her father chose to provide her with instructions on how to survive in and out of the forest. His teachings were going to help her get to her sister and Peeta. Determined she fiercely whispered into the wind, "I'm coming," Katniss eyes narrowed with resolve, "I'm coming, Prim and Peeta, I'm coming..."


	5. CAPUT V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has finally come to terms with her worst nightmares and that is being alone. Will she survive in the foreign land by herself? Will she be captured Romans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to one of the most creative endearing and sweetest girls in the fandom Akai-echo.

CAPUT V  


With the memory of her father’s lesson still in her mind Katniss began searching for the clues her father instructed her on. Eventually the ground beneath her feet turned moist, and the earth soon gave up her secret. She found a shallow rocky river; the clear clean water sparkled as it flowed. Katniss found a spot where she could take her fill without being seen. Water sources such as these were valued amongst the Roman Legions. Besides food, clean drinking water was essential.  


Katniss glanced around but did not see any sign of Roman intrusion on the landscape. Everything seemed virgin. Filling up her wine sac she turned to leave, then spotted a set of footprints in the mud. One was diminutive the other a man’s imprint. There was a decided limp on the left leg on the larger footprint. Katniss followed sure this was her sister and Peeta.  


Peeta was injured but Prim was with him, and she was a healer. Before their father disappeared Prim followed their mother around, learning her ways. The skills were strengthened by Alura, an old woman who was paid to care for their mother. Her sister was a skilled healer. Katniss was glad her skills lay with hunting.  


She followed their steps upstream, to a slight slit in the rocks covered by dense foliage. It didn’t look like much actually had she not been tracing their steps she would have missed it. She climbed the rocky the slope. She spotted Primrose’s familiar head peering from the entrance. “PRIM,” she shouted as she ran up.  


Prim shouted, “KATNISS!”  


Katniss reached her sister who looked taller, both girls embraced. Katniss rushed to her sister and embraced her tightly. The relief of finding her sister alive caused tears to spring into her eyes. They held onto each other whispering “You’re alive.”  


“I thought you were dead.”  


“Peeta saved my life, when we jumped into the water I was pulled under the water. Peeta pulled me out, and he injured his leg on the reef.”  


Katniss questioned, “His left leg?”  


“I’ve been able to keep him from getting a fever and his leg is healing. He can walk around but slowly. He thinks you’ve died and he’s been mourning your loss”  


Katniss said, “Take me to him.” They hastened up the rocky slope into the cave, she found him with his leg propped up on a rock.  


“Are you here to finish me off Kitten?”  


Katniss laughed then ran to him, her lips crashed against his chapped ones. “I’ve missed you.”  


He fisted his hand in her hair. His kiss deepened, his tongue swept into her mouth, tasting her lips sweeping the roof of her mouth and pressing up against her own tongue. She groaned her hands gripped his back. Tears gathered in her eyes and slipped from them as she took in that maddening familiar scent of cinnamon that was all his.  


When they parted their foreheads were pressed together. She was out of breath but asked, “Are you hungry I can hunt for meat?”  
His hands framed her face, he placed kisses on her cheeks and nose, “Later, I want you close tonight.”  


Katniss nodded glad to be with him once more, she settled by his side. Once Prim was asleep Peeta kissed her neck. She felt his hands gently massaging her back until she succumbed to sleep. In the morning when they quietly went down to the river to wash, Katniss hid in the bushes and wide boulders.  


Peeta grinned and winked, “I do not mind if you see me naked Katniss.”  


Katniss knew he was funning her, but two could play at this game. She quietly stepped out hiding giving him a good view of her unclothed body. She lay in the soft grass. She watched the pupils of his eyes grow fat, his mouth opened as she opened her legs.  


“Peeta I need you,” Katniss couldn’t hide her desperation from her voice. In a flash he was with her.  


His eyes were like two blue stars set in the sky as he mapped out her body with his tongue and fingers. Katniss learned to be quiet, but as his fingers slipped inside of her feminine channel, a small strangled sound escaped her lips. It felt wonderful, to be with him once more, she felt alive. Peeta’s digits began to gently move within her tight walls. When his teeth bit her breast, she wanted to yell, but didn’t, instead her hands fastened themselves to the blond curls in his head to keep his mouth there.  


Her hands traveled down to his member and she gripped him. He groaned and his fingers paused within her. Her hand began to slide up and down his length. He grunted when she gripped him tightly. Peeta inserted a third finger, her walls fluttered as his thumb found her hidden nub and she arched her back as the tidal wave washed over her. Peeta crashed his mouth over hers as she bit back her scream. As she floated down Katniss could feel the liquid squirting out of him and onto her hand and belly.  


“Woman I’ve missed you,” Peeta said out of breath helping her stand up.  


“I you,” Katniss smiled shyly. Despite what just happened her earlier bravado left her, she was standing naked in the middle of the forest.  


Peeta read her state perfectly. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, “This is why you are pure and perfect just for me.”  


Katniss blushed and allowed him to lead her to the river. They bathed together before dressing. When they arrived at the cave Prim was ready to go.  


Her sister smiled at the way they held hands, “I’m glad you’ve found each other. One day I am going to have a love like yours.”  


Katniss was left without words, she’d never considered what they had was love.  


Peeta grinned, “One day you will little one, what is it Katniss calls you?”  


“Little duck,” Prim proudly said.  


“Little duck, you know sooner or later you’ll be to grown for that name,” Peeta said picking up Primrose and putting her on his shoulders.  


Prim giggled but she said, “Peeta your leg, you must conserve it.”  


Peeta tossed her in the air easily, “Yes mistress.”  


Prim fashioned for him a walking stick. “Here this will help you.”  


“Okay, let’s go,” Peeta said.  


Together they headed north, slowly as Peeta’s leg needed to rest. Katniss made sure their tracks were well covered until they stumbled on a massive city, nestled between the mountains. A Roman city named Vallensium. Katniss made sure Prim’s hair was covered as they followed Peeta. It was almost time for the shops to close down. Vendors would no doubt head for their homes.  


Peeta was negotiating with one of the vendors while Prim and Katniss cautiously looked about the shops.  


A woman with half a shaved head walked toward Peeta. She lazily reclined her body against the entrance of the shop. Katniss watched her carefully. By all appearances, she was a prostitute, the way she dressed, her lack of hair, a woman who wore wigs to add drama to the act. The Roman men who frequented the brothels preferred the women with blond hair, many prostitutes began to wear blond wigs to satisfy the needs of their customers.  


The woman laughed at something Peeta said, her eyes shifted over to where Prim stood. The woman winked at Katniss. Katniss scowled at the woman. 

“Come on Prim,” Katniss whispered, taking her sister’s hand.  


“Peeta,” Katniss said sliding up to him.  


The woman sauntered away, laughing as she caught the attention of two Roman soldiers that were headed their way.  


“Come on we have to hide,” Peeta muttered taking her by the elbow. Katniss noticed the amount of soldiers present in the city. When he stopped Katniss took a step back when she noted where they stood.  


“I,” Katniss hissed, “What are we doing here?”  


Peeta dragged them to hide in a thin alleyway between two buildings, as a small detachment of armed Romans walked past them. “Do you trust me?”  


Her body shook with anger, Katniss gave her baby sister a curt order, “Cover your ears Primrose.”  


Prim didn’t argue.  


Katniss hissed at him pointing a finger in his chest, “A brothel Peeta, I’m not going to stand by, while you go in there. I don’t intend to share what’s mine!” Katniss was livid that he would want to engage in a transaction with one of these women, when she was available.  


“Kitten,” Peeta smirked, he obviously was enjoying this. “I didn’t realize I was yours.”  


Katniss wanted to throttle him. But he pressed himself up close to hers, she could feel his breath on her earlobe and his scent was driving her wild.  


“Kitten, I know who I belong to,” Peeta cupped her face. His voice was deep and velvety and goosebumps lined her skin. Peeta asked again, “Do you trust me, Kitten?”  


Katniss shook her head, though she couldn’t contain her fury.  


“Good, the woman Cressida told me to come here she will be giving us a way out of the city and provide us information about where to find Tigris.”  


Katniss was unsure but then she heard the guards speaking as they passed by. She froze her eyes going to Peeta.  


“What is the Senator’s description of the girl stolen by the barbarian Gladiator Peeta,” One Roman guard asked. He was peering down the alley.  


They heard an audible sigh just another came into view, he was younger, “You need to stop drinking Haymitch. How is it you are a garrison leader?”  


Katniss saw the man, called Haymitch, look straight at them. But he made no move towards them. He grinned then pushed the younger man backward and said, “It’s because I’m actually good in a stressful situation,” the older man said.  


The younger one went out of view, his voice trailed behind him, “The oldest has unusual gray stormy eyes. And for your information, Haymitch, before you ask, the younger one is a child, and doesn’t look like a Roman.”  


“Oh yes,” Haymitch said, he gave a sign that triggered Katniss memory. Her father used to give that two fingered salute.  


The younger man’s voice growled, “Our women aren’t safe, with these barbarians, and I tell you this much, when I see him I’m going to take pleasure in running him through with my sword.”  


“Come on,” the one called Haymitch said leading the younger man away. “I'll buy you a drink tonight and give you my best advice.”  


Their voices drifted away.  


Katniss swallowed the threat was real even here hundreds of miles away, but the odds were with them. That guard knew her father. She closed her eyes if Peeta wanted them to enter a brothel she would. “What do we do?” Katniss whispered.  


“Follow me, and make sure both of you cast your eyes downward. Do not under any circumstances look up no matter what you hear. Make sure you follow me, and Primrose stay close to your sister do you understand.” Peeta quickly glanced over his shoulder as they stepped out into the streets. Another group of soldiers was coming down the street. Katniss saw them and was scared, as they ducked into the brothel. A few women passed them dressed with their golden locks and received whistles from the guards.  


She and Prim kept their heads down as they followed Peeta. They passed a few doors where they could hear moans and groans. High pitched squeaks and strangled sounds. Thanks to her experiences with Peeta, Katniss understood these sounds, she blushed deeply.  


The woman who Katniss saw in the street met them, right before they went into a larger room. “You made it, quickly follow me.”  


Cressida veered to the left down a narrow hallway into a courtyard. “The city is under surveillance, you must leave now.”  


Peeta asked, “What of Cray and his forces?”  


“Cray has been blamed for the deaths of some of his men on Sardinia.”  


Katniss questioned, “Deaths?”  


“An illness spread amongst his men. Most likely, from the women they frequented. His legion is now under the control of Thread, who controls the city momentarily and the outlying lands, until a new reagent is found.” Cressida said as two of her men, eunuchs moved a stone bench in the courtyard. “This tunnel will lead you out of the city safely.” Cressida took the folded material from the two women who stood by her. “Please quickly dress in this. The rest of the journey will be colder and you will need sturdier coverings.”  


The girls went first into the hole and changed quickly into the heavier material, each of the girls were given men’s undergarments, the long pants the roman soldiers wore under their tunics. Katniss folded up their tattered clothing, they could use it to make a fire if necessary or for bandages.  


Peeta dressed changed above. Katniss heard Cressida as she spoke to Peeta, “This map will take you to Tigris near Bono, the brothel coins have a mark that will let her know I’ve sent you.” The coins had images of different sexual acts, the men purchased the service they wanted by showing the club to the brothel owner. Cressida continues speaking, “These provisions, if you can stretch them out, will last long after you have left the tunnels.”  


Peeta questioned, “What of the Senator?”  


“The Senator Coriolanus grows with power. The emperor trusts him to have control of three legions. Including Thread’s and he is a cruel taskmaster.” Cressida paused speaking. When she began again she spoke quickly. “This tunnel will take you out under the small mountains. It takes a strong man at least two week’s travel. Since you have a child it might take longer especially toward the end of the journey. You must crawl and there is no other way out.” Cressida paused speaking then said quickly, “See this blue stone, it is a marker found at every yard. There you will find oil, to refuel your lamps. Do not veer from the path.”  


“Cressida there are soldiers at the doors and not for business,” a servant announced.  


“Peeta, may the odds be ever in your favor.”  


Peeta slipped inside. He grabbed hold of Prim and said, “Run, we have to run.”  


They took off running down the tunnel. They had gotten far when they heard steps running toward them. Peeta extinguished the torch they had and hid them in a corner of a series of catacombs. The marble and the white stone they used to bury their dead, spoke of the great wealth of the city.  


A man asked, “Do you see anything?”  


Frightened Katniss turned to Peeta, Prim hugged her, and Peeta put his arm around them both. They held their breaths; the Roman’s were feet away from them.


	6. CAPUT VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time we left Katniss & Peeta they were being hunted down in the Catacombs. Will they escape or will they be caught? Katniss, Peeta, and Prim have fought hard to get to where they are, and they are closer than ever to freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Norbertsmom for helping me out greatly for this chapter and to B-Boop5 for the great post about the Roman Coins. This chapter is dedicated though to akia-echo who I can never say enough thank you for the wonderful art you create!

CAPUT VI

Peeta grasped the handle of this broadsword ready to fight if need be. Katniss was unable to get to her bow and arrow. She took out a small knife and stood, ready to fight. Primrose hid behind a large statue,

The leader tried to cover up his fear with authority, "Okay you three spread out and search for whatever it is he said is he saw." He murmured under his breath, "Why Thread has us going down here I don't know. These catacombs, frankly, make me ill at ease." He shifted his heavy feet in the dirt. "Are you sure you saw something?"

"I think so," a Roman soldier answered, he sounded farthest away. His voice was softer than the leader's voice.

"Do you suppose it's true that these catacombs connect with the pits of hell, that harpies travel these tunnels and destroy men?" The soldier with the gruff voice stopped speaking. They heard him jump then give a short laugh as if to excuse his panicked behavior, he then swallowed so hard it reverberated in the passageway.

The soldier with the soft voice said, "The governor warned against coming down here. He prohibited the citizens from burying the dead in these Catacombs." They heard the fear in the man's voice as he spoke.

The leader chimed in, "The locals have a myth of a beast that lives in the marshes, and it makes its way onto land and looks for dark tunnels to make a feast of those who dare cross its boundaries." They could hear his heavy steps as he moved about the space. "Are you three almost done?"

Roman soldiers were conditioned to fight under any circumstances that might cause them to show fear. They were trained to always advance. To hear them cower gave Katniss a sort of peace. These men were defeatable though at the moment the odds were not in the favor of Katniss, Peeta or for Prim. Katniss could see Peeta lift his ear, he too was listening carefully. He pointed to Katniss to take out her bow and arrow.

The soldier nearest to where Katniss and Peeta were hiding said, "Sir I see nothing." His voice unlike the others was confident.

"Good, then let's get out of here," the leader ordered. "I've heard of men disappearing under these tunnels as if Pluto himself was plucking them."

Prim moved and the moving gravel underneath her foot echoed loudly in the tunnel, the men stop moving. Katniss could hear one of them turn around as he looked about.

Katniss silently prepared, besides her, Peeta stiffened.

One of the men whispered loudly, "Do you suppose there is something down here killing people?"

"I don't believe in anything but the power that a Roman sword can inflict." The soldier who was near said, his voice was practically on top of them. The flame of his torch illuminated the dark edges of their hiding place. "It's probably rat," he said as he came face to face with Peeta. The man smiled evilly. Peeta quickly shoved his sword upwards into the man's belly, surprise written on his face as he gurgled blood from his mouth and the light from his eyes vanquished.

Peeta shouted in a panic stricken voice, imitating the voice of the man who he had just "RUN, RUN!"

The others who were spooked ran away, one man exclaimed, "Antonius is dead!

Katniss stepped out and aimed her arrow. Peeta lit up the tip with the torch of the fallen Roman just before she shot it. The arrow flew and buried itself in the back of the neck of the closest Roman soldier. Her arrow sliced neatly through his skin and his body became a torch. Katniss aimed for the neck of the other but he turned around and her fiery arrow buried itself in his eye. His body also became engulfed in flames.

The last one screamed, "Diana's harpy, she's come for me!"as he ran out of the catacombs. His screams for mercy trailed behind him.

pWith the danger over, Katniss sagged against a tomb. She looked to the side to see her sister in a fetal position, with her eyes closed. Katniss rushed over to Primrose and hugged her, bringing her out of the way so that she didn't see what Peeta was doing.

"We need to run," Peeta said as he lit the other body up in flames to make it look as if they were persecuted by the harpy.

Prim had tears in her eyes.

"Prim, I'm sorry," Katniss whispered.

Peeta knelt before Prim, "They would've killed us, had we not acted."

Primrose nodded, but Katniss knows her sister is a healer at heart. Killing is hard, and though Katniss had murdered a total of four men, it was done in self-defense. Yet these deaths are hard on both sisters.

"You had to do it," Primrose said quietly, "I saw it in his eyes, he was going to kill us."

Peeta opened up his arms and Primrose rushed into them. He carried her gently rubbing her back. Comforting Prim. Katniss quickly gathered their belongings and carried them listening to Peeta say sootHing things to Prim, as they moved forward.

They moved swiftly through the tunnels, putting distance between them, and the bodies. The threat of encountering more Roman soldiers loomed over their shoulders, and they didn't stop to take proper rest. They paused for a short period where Katniss or Peeta would stand watch. They did this for miles.

They needed to get out as soon as possible just in case Thread sent his men down into the tunnels again, in search for the corpse of the men who died. They moved as swiftly as possible. Finding the markers that Cressida told them about was a bit of a puzzle but once they did, they found fresh water, fresh bread, and oil for their lanterns.

Time seemed to elude them underground and it was a monotony of moving forward even when they were tired and wanted to give up. They got to a point where the burial chambers ended, snd all that greeted them just a hollowed out drab gray tunne, for miles. Then one day the tunnel csme to halt in the form of a hole in a wall. A crawl space that was clearly man made.

"This must be what Cressida said," Peeta murmured said as they stared at the hole that was wide enough to barely fit Peeta's wide shoulders.

Katniss swallowed being underground was bad enough but having to crawl through a small cramped tunnel in the dark was going to be the end of her. She felt Peeta's hand on her shoulders.

"It's okay Kitten, we can do this together."

Katniss nodded, she hugged him.

Peeta hoisted her up followed by Prim, Peeta took the rear. They began the slow crawl through the small cramped space. There were portions where the space was tall enough to allow Prim to walk. She held the lit lantern between them, and with the dim light, they were able to move quicker. However, Katniss couldn't sleep in Peeta's arms there wasn't enough room for that. It was long arduous at times. Sometimed cold and other times warm. They rested often, as it was harder on their bodies. One evening in a larger space she overheard Prim speaking to Peeta.

"How are you doing, little one," Peeta asked.

"I'm scared, and the images of those men do not leave me.

Katniss heard some movement. "There, you can stay with me, even if it's snug."

Thank you," Primrose said. 

Katniss smiled Prim was small enough to sleep with Peeta. She knew her sister needed to feel safe and she was glad for the comfort he gave her. She slept easier knowing Prim was comforted. Though the journey was starting to take its toll on her, but she remained quiet. She needed to be strong, and mentally tough. On another occasion, she awoke from the middle of another nightmare to hear Peeta's and Prim's whispers.

"You've must have been forced to do things you wouldn't do normally," Prim said.

Peeta honestly answered her, "There are worse games to play," Peeta paused before saying, "The things the Romans forced me to do weighs heavily on my heart, but helping you and Katniss are not one of them. I felt dead for a long time. But since you and your sister came into my life, I've felt alive. You girls have shown me goodness and kindness."

"We have?"

"Yes, I care for you greatly."

When we lived in the Senator's house my sister sheltered me as much as she could. She put on a face to help her look like nothing bothered her. But I know Katniss she burry's things deeply. This has to end soon. I don't think Katniss can take much of this, I heard her weep last night Peeta." Prim's voice contained concern. Peeta gently said, "Have faith Little Duck, this will end soon.

Katniss was certain Primrose had overheard her weeping last night. She had another nightmare of the tunnel collapsing and being buried alive. Peeta was right there were worse games to play. Katniss closed her eyes and reminded herself, of all the good things they had experienced and the ultimate goal of freedom drove her.

Then one day, they saw it the end of the tunnel just as Cressida told them.

"The end," she whispered. They crawled out into a cave where they could hear water nearby. It was dark outside of the cave but the fresh breeze was like a balsam on her dirty body. Peeta hugged them both. And the realization that they were closer to freedom caused them to weep.

"I want to take a bath," Prim's declaration caused all of them to laugh.

"Your wish is my command," Peeta said.

Prim bathed first, Katniss cleaned their clothing with a rock by the river. They used their old clothing after they bathed. Peeta kept an eye on them; Katniss hung their clothing in the cave. Having learned her lesson with the bear she had her bow with arrows next to her. She found some rocks she could easily chip to make tips for bows, it wasn't as sharp as the metal ones, but in a pinch, it could injure any creature.

When they were resting, Katniss snuggled into Peeta. It felt like months since she'd been in his arms.

Peeta gently rubbed her back, "I want us to rest a few days. Our body's and mind's need to heal ."

Katniss agreed with his statement. "I can go hunting Peeta," Katniss quietly offered.

Peeta stiffened but he didn't disagree, "Okay. Just be careful."

Katniss nodded and the next day when she brought back two rabbits Peeta was impressed. For three days they stayed in the cave, it rained during that time. They ate drank and the much needed time gave them the strength to set off again. They discovered the tunnel brought them close to the Via, they followed its direction but maintained a healthy distance. 

They grew closer and became a family. Katniss would hunt at night and Prim and Peeta would forage for berries and kindling. Peeta began teaching them words in his native language. Katniss would quiz Primrose on the words. They needed to learn the language so that they could be able to communicate with the residents.

The weather was changing, summer was no more as they traveled. Katniss kept track of time by her moon cycles. Four months had passed since they began their journey. At night Katniss was content to simply be in Peeta's arms, they were so tired of the trek that kissing sometimes was the highlight of the evening. The closer they got to the border the happier Peeta became. He lost his serious face and Katniss loved seeing the boyish gleam in his blue eyes.

"Look a farm," Prim exclaimed excitedly, as they were walking.

There was an older man outside he clearly wasn't from the region he looked as if he were from Carthage. "Hello," he greeted coming toward them.

"Hello," Peeta greeted, as Prim and Katniss stood in the background. She watched Peeta speak to the man, they waited patiently to see if it was safe for them to approach. Peeta turned and waved his hand, calling them to draw nearer. "This is my wife," Peeta said, "And my child."

Katniss didn't argue, she knew the role she had to take. She meekly smiled.

"I am Beetee, come, my wife, Wiress she will be happy to have company."

"Are we close to Bono?" Peeta asked the question that Katniss wanted to hear.

"You are close to Bono, why don't you come in, my wife and I don't see many travelers, except for the occasional troops, though lately there has been an increase. I've heard reports that Hadrian intends on building a wall." The man said.

Peeta said, "A wall to keep the citizens safe?"

"Some would say that," the man smiled.

As they reached the house a thin jittery woman who looked to be about the same age as her husband came outside. "Beetee the storage house mechanism is broken. I am going to need…oh, we have guests."

Katniss liked her immediately.

Beetee warmly said, "Wiress, I thought I'd invite them to stay the night."

"I will make up the loft for you, I'm sure it's been a long time since you've had a warm dry bed." Wiress zipped inside. 

"You must forgive my wife, she doesn't often see people. We moved here because the doctor said my wife needed the tranquility of the woods. The quiet helps calms her nerves. We made space for our children should they ever decide to visit but none have never come."

That evening they dined on fresh bread, and a stew Wiress made. Katniss smiled at the couple who looked to be intellectuals. They didn't eat the way normal Roman's did on a reclined on a bed. They at a table with benches, it was strange to Katniss but anything beat having to sit on the floor. However, she was grateful for the small creature comforts. She and Primrose even got to have a hot bath, something they hadn't done since they left the Senator's house.

That night Peeta watched her comb out her hair, Prim was on the far side of the loft softly snoring. She wore a simple robe Wiress lent her, her bow and arrows were never far from her hands. 

Peeta wore only his loincloth and it called to mind when they had first met. She shifted a little and sat up on her hind legs trying to find some relief. He came to her and ran his hands through her hair.

"We've found Tigris," Peeta said into her ear.

Katniss glanced up at him. "What do we do?"

Peeta said, "Beetee said she wasn't far away, we can reach her tomorrow night."

Katniss placed her hand on his chest desire pooled in the center of her femininity and she could feel the moisture slipping out onto her thighs. She took his hand and placed it at her entrance.

Peeta groaned at the feel of how wet and tight she was. "We'll have to be quiet Kitten." 

Katniss eagerly nodded as she lay back on the bed, her hands undid the robe, she lay bare waiting for him to make a move. He removed his loincloth and she licked her lips at the sight of him. He sat between her legs and she gasped the moment she felt his lips on the juncture of her thighs.

"Mmmmm," he moaned and she felt the vibrations travel straight to her heart. They were so close to being free. She widened her legs allowing herself to be carried away by him. Her whimpers were heard only by the pillow as she wanted to scream out her release. As the night progressed they freely explored each other. 

Later on, Katniss sleepily reflected on their journey. They'd come a long way since the beginning when he demonstrated his power over her in his villa. Tonight his touch was reverent, almost as if she was a precious and could break, as he turned them around in the bed until he lay on his back. His hands stroked her back as if trying to get her to fall asleep.

Peeta thought wrong, she wasn't ready for sleep. Katniss kissed one of his pectorals then bit another. She enjoyed the groans he made. Her mouth licked his chest, finding the taste of him heady. She made her way downward toward his member.

"Katniss you don't have too," Peeta whispered.

"But I want to," Katniss said pushing her hair to one side before she took his tip into her mouth.

"Katnisssss," Peeta hissed.

This time she was sure of what she was doing and she didn't hesitate to lick, suck or touch him. He was near and she could tell as her hand slipped up and down his length. She doubled her efforts with her mouth. 

"I'm close," Peeta warned his hand wound in her hair and he tried to pull her back. She enjoyed watching him come apart. She greedily swallowed and licked her lips afterward. He wiped her chin before he kissed her. "I…Katniss…I-" Peeta stopped speaking.

Katniss hushed him, she understood, "I too, Peeta I too."

They snuggled together, each one thinking of the future. She dreamt of children that night. A long dark haired girl, and a small boy with blond hair running toward Peeta, their gleeful cries of laughter filling the air, these were Peeta's children. These were their future. And in the morning she woke up with such happiness her own sister gave her a double look.

"Why are you smiling so much," Primrose asked.

Wiress sighed, "She's in love little one. When a woman is in love she smiles just like that."

"O," Prim exclaimed then she said, "I've should have known that."

Wiress chuckled and Beetee and Peeta came inside. Katniss shared a look with Peeta, that they thought no one noticed.

Beetee cleared his throat, "We've got to get moving if you want to get to Tigris by nightfall."

Katniss nodded and within a few minutes, they were on their way to Tigris home. When they arrived a small path Peeta took the coins and handed them to Beetee.

Beetee weighed them in his hands for a moment then handed them back to Peeta. "I know you are running from Rome, Thread has been made regent of this area, and he works closely with your Senator, who is a bitter dangerous man." Beetee glanced at the Peeta. "Wiress and I hope you find the freedom you are looking for. Tigress establishment is further up the road. You'll be able to make it by nightfall."

Peeta looked down at this extended hand, he grasped it and looked at him in the eye. "Thank you, friend."

"You're welcome and may the odds be ever in your favor."

They arrived just as the sun started to drop in the sky. In the distance, they could see the fortification at Bono. This made Katniss nervous. Peeta told them to stay put while he went into the small shop. Those few minutes he was out of her sight caused her to panic, she was about to follow him when he reappeared at the door giving them the all clear to come.

Katniss and Prim ran toward Peeta. He quickly brought them inside. The woman Tigris had a cat like face. She was like a feline in the way she moved about. This was a trading stop, but at the same time, there were a few tables and a bed or two in a corner. Katniss squeezed Peeta's hand as they followed her to the back of her shop she moved two-floor boards and they went down the steps into a storage room filled with merchandise.

"This way," she quietly indicated. As they walked toward a wall she moved the top part of a shelf open like a door. "There is a larger space you can hide in. This shop is very popular with the soldiers since I am able to receive many comforts from home."

Peeta asked, "Do you have news?"

"I do," Tigris said as she gave Peeta a letter.

"TIGRIS" a shout could be heard from above.

Tigris quietly said, "Quickly."

They climbed into the chamber and it was closed immediately. There were lanterns in the room.

"We're going to be okay." Peeta took the opportunity to kiss Katniss on her lips before he quickly set about to light a lantern.

They stood not knowing what to do huddled together for a long period of time until the door was opened again, they were relieved to see it was Tigris again. "I am sorry," She climbed in and proceeded to light the room.

"My deceased husband was a smuggler." Tigris offered in the way of explanation. "Wait here, I will come to you when with libations." Tigris quickly climbed back out and shut the door. Tigress did not return. Instead they heard muffled sounds and they became louder.

They heard loud noises coming from above. Men laughed and women could be heard as well. Whatever was going on upstairs Tigris could handle.

Katniss took Primrose to a small corner in the room. She cradled her sister in her arms. Prim's pale blue eyes stared at Peeta and the man conversing quietly.

Primrose asked, "Katniss, are we going to die?"

Katniss felt the slight trembling in her sister's body. She pushed her sister's blond hair away from her face and spoke with certainty because she trusted Peeta. "No Primrose, Peeta will take care of us, okay."

Primrose looked at Peeta who nodded, then amended "Little Duck, your sister and I will take care of you."

Why don't you help me make a pallet so that we can sleep later on?" Katniss wanted to keep her sister distracted. The Senator was looking for them who knows what new lies he conjured to achieve further support from the new emperor.

"Okay."

The girls worked setting up to pallets one for Prim and one large enough to fit Katniss and Peeta. After a while, they played a game of describing different plant life and animals by two or three words. It helped keep Prim's mind occupied as they heard the shouting and laughing that was coming from up above./strong

Peeta stood guard, his sword in hand. Hours later Tigris finally appeared with food, everything was quiet now. "Pardon for the lateness, some of the men come here to spend their coin, and some of the girls entertained them as well."

The fresh food was welcomed. They ate quietly by the light of lanterns. Time ceased to exist. Prim fell asleep from sheer boredom. Tigris bid them a fair night and left.

"What does the letter say?"

"Castor is well. He goes by Armerious now and has shaved his hair," he continued, "His brother left Sardinia shortly after. The Senator has become a powerful man and has taken another wife, a woman related to Hadrian. The Senator is still seeking vengeance for your departure. All of the servants in the house have been murdered."

"He tried to extract information from them," Katniss sadly said standing up the faces of the dead plagued her mind. "I feel guilty for living Peeta because I escaped and all of those people died."

He stood behind her his hands on her shoulders before they slid down to grasp her hands. "They knew the risks, when they helped you and your sister, escape the Senator's grasp. They made their choice and you shouldn't feel bad. I made my choice, and I don't regret it Katniss."

Peeta picked her up and brought her to the furs and laid her down. He wrapped them up and touched her face. She fell asleep and when morning arrived she'd made her choice to. She was going to live and survive to see Primroses grow up and she was going to meet each one of Peeta's children.


	7. CAPUTV11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Last Chapter. Next week is the final conclusion and the end. Thank you for following the story. I hope you all celebrate your mom's as Peeta and Katniss celebrate each other. This story is dedicated akai-echo.

CAPUT VII

"TIGRIS," A man gruff commanding voice boomed, it was muffled but the intensity of the shout could be heard from the hidden room where Peeta, Katniss, and Prim lay innocently sleeping. "TIGRIS" he shouted from above again.

There was a slight shuffle from the floor above.

"TIGRIS," The man bellowed and pounded on the door. A small silence then came the order, "SEARCH THE PREMISES"

Murmuring could be heard in the rooms above. The trio had been hiding with Tigress for four weeks. They were waiting for a guide who was supposed to take them to the border and eventually across the river. Thier guide had yet to show up. Both Katniss and Peeta grew worried but did not say anything to Prim who'd become friends with Tigress.

The Roman soldiers were moving from the temporary fortification to a larger one further to the south. The main garrison was a fortress built to keep the Apia clear for all Roman travelers who ventured into the land of the barbarians. The main fortification was the center for food and trade. Since the winter was harsh and supplies were hard to come by, at the outpost. While some of the men were being sent home others were being sent to winter at the larger garrison.

Nightly the soldiers who were traveling would come to the shop and spend one night of debauchery at Tigress. Though last few nights, it was unusually quiet. Tigris invited them upstairs to dine with her. Though for their safety they never left the Tigris establishment. Katniss and Peeta shot up alarmed from within their pelts of fur. She could hear several male voices. This didn't sound like normal patronage traffic at the shop. It was very peaceful until this morning.

These voices sounded angry and it was a shock to hear such noise at this time of the morning. Katniss and Peeta shot up alarmed from within their pelts of fur. She could hear several male voices. This didn't sound like last night. These voices sounded angry.

Katniss and Peeta shot up alarmed from within their pelts of fur. She could hear several male voices. This didn't sound like last night. These voices sounded angry.

Thankfully the lamps in they lit became extinguished sometime in the middle of the night. Katniss stood up and roused Primrose Her sister silently got up as Katniss armed herself. She slipped her arrows over her shoulder and notched an arrow ready to fire. Peeta stood by her side with his sword in hand. Prim had fashioned for herself a spear of sorts from Peeta's walking stick.

The voices became clearer.

"What is this?" They could hear a man question loudly as his foot pounded on the floor. Katniss was trying to distinguish who amongst the men was the leader.

They were on top of the loose floorboard. The creaking sound of the floor being moved and the sound of the footsteps caused Katniss to aim her arrow towards the entrance. The men sounded like an elephant stampede as they heard men come down the stairs.

The voice once more barked, "Who's that?"

"I am Finnick," another man said, "Tigris assistant."

"What is this place?" The man sounded angry, he didn't sound Roman though it was clear he was in charge.

"Well I believe it's a storage room, not uncommon in places that sell things to the public at large," they could hear the humor in the voice of the man called Finnick.

The heard the Roman say, "Tigris how often does he come here."

Tigres softer voice was harder to hear. "Not often only when I ask him to help me organize."

"Especially after these few weeks I've sold a lot of merchandise and needed to be counted." Tigris quietly replied.

"From what I've heard, she's had half the garrison here buying things to help them on the long journey home," Finnick supplemented.

The man suspiciously asked, "What is it that you do normally?"

"I fish sir, and sell them to the cook, though the way winter is advancing I doubt I'll be able to any more fishing. Not that it matters, from what your men say is extremely proficient at burning the rations." The way the man called Finnick spoke, caused Peeta to stifle a laugh. Finnick was extremely cocky.

"Oh, thank goodness he didn't touch that. He gave the job to another of my cooks. I am rather fond of the fish that is made," The man in charge said.

Finnick said, "I need the extra money sir, my wife is expecting and from what I hear having a child is an expensive business."

"You're not kidding," They could hear the warmth slowly into seep into the leader's voice, Finnick had won the soldier over. "I have a girl and son at home. Would you believe my son is more expensive than my daughter?"

There was a bark of laughter.

"Haymitch you're lucky your mistress is the drink," the man charge humorously stated.

An older man who they hadn't heard speak said, "Yeah but she steals all of my money."

The room exploded into laughter.

At hearing the name, Katniss frowned questioning how many Haymitch's could there be in the world.

"Okay, you were right Haymitch, Tigris I apologize. Thread has us going crazy looking for some girl that the Senator wanted to bed." There was a pause, the spoke again, "These Senators play with our lives, they only see

Haymitch said, "I expect a full tankard of wine tonight."

The man said, "Ha, like you're not already drunk?"

"You never want to see me, sober sir," Haymitch sarcastically said.

They heard them leave and Katniss put down her bow. Then she heard Haymitch say, "Finnick make sure they get the hell out of here today, someone reported seeing a girl with blond hair here. I told him it could've been one of Tigris girls." Katniss heart pounded she couldn't hear anything else. Peeta put his arm around her shoulders. That boy and the girl need to be in his village by the end of the spring."

Haymitch said, "That boy and the girl need to be in his village by the end of the spring."

"Will do," Finnick said.

Katniss and Peeta looked at one another, they heard the commotion as the Roman's left. The door swung open. A man who was even more handsome than Peeta stood there. He was bronzed with red hair and a naughty look in his eyes. "Hello my name is Finnick and I'm here to take you to your village."

Katniss didn't like the appreciative glance the bronzed man gave her.

Peeta nodded, "Are they gone?"

"Will be but I thought you might like to breathe in some air first." Finnick grinned before he made his way up the stairs.

They gathered their things and went upstairs.

Finnick said, "Can you really shoot that thing?"

"Want to find out," Katniss said sweetly.

"Just a warning when my sister is sweet she's really dangerous. When she's scowling she's really sweet," Prim warned Finnick.

"Thanks," Finnick said.

"You are going to need these," Tigris said giving them furs.

Katniss did not understand. Four weeks ago the trees had changed color but many still had foliage.

"Winter comes quickly here, "Finnick said as he dressed. He slid over his shoulders a pelt. "I'm sorry I could not come sooner. I had to wait until the bulk of the army left. There's only a small contingency of men to guard the outpost. It will be much easier to move you now. Although we must hurry my home is a week travel heading north and the skies are churning with an approaching storm."

"In the time you have been here it has gotten colder and we might have snow early this year. As Finnick stated most of the men have left, only a smaller group is staying behind to wait out the winter. It is important for you to be across the river before the weather improves. The Roman's will return in the spring to the outpost." Tigris put the furs, on top of their shoulders.

"Come on we've got to go," Finnick urged opening the door. The blast of cold air was unexpected, Prim huddled into her fur.

Katniss went to the woman and gave her an awkward hug. "Thank you."

Tigris wasn't sure what to do, but she accepted it. As the left Tigris shouted, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

They were headed north, according to what Finnick said they were only a week ahead from his home, but for Katniss, the days seemed doubled. They had a new enemy nature's frosty win. In the time that they were hiding in Tigris shop, the trees had lost their leaves and their branches all pointed towards the heavens, silently begging for summer to return quickly.

At night Katniss and Prim huddled close to Peeta to fend off the cold bite of winter. This morning she huddled in her fur, as they followed Finnick.

"A big fish," Finnick cracked up.

Peeta laughed.

"What does he mean?" Prim asked.

"I don't know," Katniss said. She couldn't wait to get rid of Finnick was at times too much, but Peeta took to him. They became friends. Finnick's jokes at times were too much, he was annoying. She, however, kept quiet because she depended on Finnick to bring them to safety.

They were only a few hours from his home when the snow began. Finnick shouted to Peeta, "We need to take shelter. My homestead is not that far. You'll stay at the house that belonged to my in-laws until the weather clears up."

Peeta glanced at Katniss. She held his hands, she was freezing and Prim was being carried by Peeta, she couldn't walk in the deepening snow. "Can you make it?"

"Yes," Katniss said but her teeth chattered s she spoke. They set off in the blinding snow toward the houses. Thankfully they arrived before the storm got worse. "Annie I'm home."

"Thank goodness you're home," A quiet girl with brown hair said.

"Annie?" Peeta exclaimed.

Annie softly cried, "Peeta is that you?"

Finnick asked surprised, "You know each other?"

"Annie is my cousin, on my father's side." Peeta smiled.

"Well then we are brothers," Finnick grasped Peeta's hand.

"I thought you were dead, we all did," Annie whispered. "Oh my, you father he will be happy to see you and your brother Lark will be overjoyed." Annie Finnick's wife came to stand before Peeta, she touched his face, her eyes full of marvel.

"I survived became a gladiator, Katniss set me free, and I came home." He turned to the side and pulled Katniss toward him. "This is my Katniss my wībą, and this is my sister." Peeta held Prim in front of him.

Katniss frowned at the word Peeta used, that was not something he taught her, but she kept quiet. Whatever he was doing he had a reason. They were close to his homeland.

"You look like you're due in about a month," Primrose stepped forward she extended her hand to touch Annie's round stomach.

Annie looked amazed, "Yes you're right, and how does she know?"

"My sister is a healer," Katniss said. "She was trained by our mother, and she also studied with a fine physician and his wife."

Annie looked so relieved, "Oh you're a medicine woman, I am glad. Finnick was getting worried about me birthing our first born alone."

"We're going to have to stay here tonight," Finnick said as the wind picked up. "Tomorrow if it clears up we'll get you settled next door. There's no need to be alarmed, the Romans do not march in this weather, they've lost men in such folly and survival is key out here."

"Finnick you know Peeta is from here," Annie tapped his chest. "You must be hungry and tired of my husband's ramblings."

Katniss's face said it all.

That evening Katniss observed Finnick and Annie. When Finnick was with Annie he changed completely. He was kinder gentler. Katniss wanted what they had with Peeta. She wanted to be out and open with him. Peeta had told her many times he didn't think of her as his possession, even though she was contractually his. He was the only one who could free her from their pact. Though the things she did with him for him had nothing to do with her duties. Secretly Katniss wanted to please him, like that other night in Wiress and Beetee's loft. What happened went beyond the physical realm, it was as if they were trying to express their feelings. However, they hadn't spoken and her fear was that once he reached his homeland he would release her and he would leave her.

That night they slept in front of the hearth, his strong arms surrounded her. Her fingers played on his forearms. He wouldn't fall asleep until he was sure she was sleeping.

"Kitten, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Katniss said but Peeta didn't believe her. He turned them around and stared at her long and hard in the face. She shook her head pleading him not to speak until they had privacy.

"Fine," Peeta nodded. His face became dark.

Katniss reached up and placed a kiss on his lips. She didn't want him to go to bed angry, "You're almost home."

Peeta nodded but said no more. She snuggled on top of him and was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart.

The next morning they stood in their temporary home. It was a large main room with a hearth a loft, and a bed in the corner. It snowed so much it came to Katniss thighs. Yet the worse part was the sky was churning as if it was going to snow once more. They moved quickly making sure they had some food supplies and Katniss impressed Finnick by easily bringing down two birds with one arrow.

"Peeta you do realize they call your woman the huntress. Some of the Roman's say she's the child of Diana." Finnick stood by Peeta who was making some sort of flat bread in a flat pan over the hearth.

"Finnick, how do you think we've been so well fed during the voyage?" Peeta clapped Finnick on the back. His attention went back to the flatbread he was cooking. The birds Katniss shot were being roasted over the fire.

"So you're a kept man huh," Finnick laughed.

Katniss rolled her eyes at Finnick, Peeta winked, before he answered, "Better kept than most."

Katniss turned red, Finnick laughed harder.

"I've better get going, lock up and I'll be by in the morning." Finnick left.

Katniss didn't say anything it was the first time she felt free of the pressure of Rome. They ate and slept a dreamless sleep. In the morning Prim wanted to go visit Annie, she left with Finnick and Peeta and Katniss were left alone.

They were staring at each other when Peeta broke the silence, "It's time we talked Kitten."

Katniss was afraid this was the end for her. She didn't want to let him go. She stood by the hearth watching the flames.

"Kitten, what's going on in your mind?"

"If you are going to release me from our bond please do," Katniss couldn't face him. "Primrose and I we can care for ourselves."

"Is that what you want?" His voice sounded hard like when she'd first met him.

"What I want doesn't matter Peeta, in the eyes of the law, I'm your property to do what you want with. If you are tired of me, you could even kill me and no one would bat an eyelash." Katniss whispered she wanted to yell scream and carry on but frankly she hurt.

Peeta remained quiet then spoke. "You're right I want to free you, but I want more Kitten, I want you."

Peeta's words caused tears to come to Katniss eyes. She could hear him behind her now. "You want more."

"I want more," Peeta turned her so that they were facing each other.

Peeta spoke quietly urgently and only for her ears. "I want you, Katniss, badly. I want to share tender kisses with you. I want to be with you in broad daylight, declare that we are a family, be my wībą, share my bed, and my life with you, and yes on occasions draw you to hidden corners and have my way with you."

Katniss gasped.

"Katniss in my eyes you don't belong to me or any man. You've never been my property; to keep you caged would be a travesty. But if you wish to be free, then I free you."

"Are you freeing me from my responsibilities to you?" Katniss comprehended from the very beginning he didn't want her to be his slave or concubine he wanted a partner.

"You're my equal and my better. I see you as my wībą, my wife. I want to be your husband if you'll allow it." He let her go, stepping away giving her the space she needed.

She buried her head in her hands. His word wībą meant wife. Peeta introduced her as his wife to his cousin, it meant he did not think of him as his property. It made Katniss feel wanted. She desired everything he said to her. Katniss doubted she deserved someone as good as Peeta. She doubted she was good enough for him, but she greedily took what he offered. "I want that, I want to be your equal. I'll be your wife. Your wībą."

"Katniss, come here," Peeta ordered.

She approached him and in one swoop she was carried in the air and landed on the mattress she put the furs on for warmth. He laid on top of her his her legs pushed wide, his hardness pressing into her tender flesh at the juncture of her thighs.

Her body responded eagerly to his and she twisted her hips, the contact made her body slick and wet. She moaned, his name reverently, "Peeta."

Peeta rolled them so that she was on top of him. Katniss was surprised.

His hands slid to her hips.

Katniss desperately lifted her clothing and pushed the material of his tunic and loincloth away in her attempt to get closer. She shifted to feel him at her empty wet entrance. The feeling of his member spurred her to press upward. She was acting on instinct when she made a grab at him to push him further down her channel. But he pulled her hands away.

"STOP," He grunted. "Stop!"

Katniss innocently stared down at him. "Did I do something wrong?" She swallowed not wanting to make him feel bad.

He gripped her hands and her gaze shifted to his turbulent blue eyes. "Kitten. look at me," Peeta demanded. Katniss glanced into his eyes. He whispered, "Slow down Kitten, we've got time."

His lips found hers and she eagerly allowed him to plunder her mouth. She wanted this needed him, even though she could survive without him she didn't want to. His mouth and hands touched her reverently as he revealed her skin. She touched him as well, her hands relearning his flesh as she removed his clothing. He made her soar with his fingers several times.

Peeta turned her to the side so that they were facing each other. "You love me, real or not real?"

"Real," Katniss whispered heatedly. It was true, she did love him. Loved him from the moment he gave her the bread.

"Good, then I take you as my wife."

"I take you as my husband," Katniss whispered back.

With the vows made, they sealed themselves into the oldest contract, but one made out of love.

Peeta slipped her onto her back and she felt him where his fingers had been. Felt him push into her slowly, a slow tear fell from her eyes when he was hitched to the hilt inside of her. They stared into each other's eyes, the connection and bond complete. Neither one would be able to live without the other.

He pinned her hands above her head and began the slow dance within her. She didn't know it would feel like this. That she would be anchored to him, that he would fill her, or that she would be able to see how vulnerable he was. Peeta's eyes promised the world, he was surrendering to her.

"Love me," he begged.

"Yes," Katniss chanted back over and over as she felt the coiling begin again until she burst. Her walls fluttered around him, beckoning for him to release himself. She gasped feeling his river run deeply within her.

Afterward, he held her gently, his thumb gently playing the skin of her back. This is what he was speaking of when he said when they joined it would be because they wanted to. They were mated and in her heart, she was his wife even though there wasn't any ritual.

"When we get to my home, we'll have a toasting, then our marriage will be official," Peeta said quietly. It was a promise.

Katniss happily nodded then began to sing to him. She barely finished when his mouth found hers.

They celebrated as much as they could, in their little home during the harsh weather. They stayed longer because Prim wanted to help Annie give birth. Annie gave birth to a boy. When the snow melted they made their plans to cross the river to freedom on their way to freedom.


	8. CAPUTVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last and final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who followed this story, and for the birthday girl herself @akai-echo whose talent is so amazing I am not worthy to be a recipient of it.

CAPUT VIII

They stood at the riverbank looking to the other side where they knew they would be free. The sun had not crested over the sky yet. The river was wide the water current was swift, but manageable for someone as experienced as Finnick. They wanted to cross the river before all of the snow had melted. As it was Finnick had checked in with Tigris and the Roman's were already on their way back to the small fortification. To make time and to avoid making tracks in the snow they were going to paddle upstream until they got close to Peeta's village.

Katniss breath came out in small puffs of white air. Her gray eyes beheld the shoreline and the trees beyond it. The mighty evergreens shot up and touched the heavens.

It was such solemn moment for the three travelers. Finnick and Annie had been amazingly gracious hosts. Whenever she could she hunted for fresh meat for all of them. The extra source of food helped Annie as she fed the baby. The rest during the long winter months put them all in good spirits. Katniss love for her husband grew. Peeta became more playful in nature, although he was still firm when it came to discipline or physical training. He provided her sister with the stability she needed.

Her sister was beginning to exert her independence and it was as if she sprouted overnight. Peeta was patient with her sister and Primrose flocked to him for advice but when needed he stepped in to correct her. As time passed by Katniss could see hints of the man he was before he was snatched from his homeland by the Romans. Her feet curled in her boots as she thought of his enthusiasm of the night before. It was strange to think she wanted nothing more than to have a home of her own, a place to set roots in and see Peeta's children grow.

Peeta slid his arm around Katniss shoulders. He murmured into her ear, "Are you ready wībą?"

The warm timber of his voice caused her to have butterflies in her stomach. "Yes."

He turned her around in his arms and his warm lips claimed hers. Katniss wrapped her arms around his fur-clad shoulders. During the winter months, he and Finnick trained to keep their bodies fit. If anything Peeta's chest and arms grew broader like when he looked like when he was a gladiator. Katniss thoroughly enjoyed agile her muscular husband. It was a feast for the eyes and for her hands. Presently her hands traveled up the wall of his chest and wound themselves around his neck as she stood on tiptoe. Peeta's kisses were like drugs.

"Ugh," Prim uttered.

Finnick chuckled. "Don't be to disgusted little duck. Your sister is happy is she not?"

"She is but, must they do that always?" Prim complained.

Finnick said with mirth in his voice, "Just wait until you fall in love little one you're going to want to do the same with your spouse."

Peeta pulled away slightly, her lips were plump and wet from their kiss. He roughly whispered, "Wait until tonight, I'm going to have you panting my name to reward you for your mark."

Katniss turned pink, last night she'd bitten him on his buttock, he wore the mark under his clothing a proud reminder that Peeta belonged to her. She bit her bottom lip glancing at him coyly. He was surprised and vowed to make her pay for her flirtatious bite. Katniss was excited and the thought of his sensual retribution made a rush of wetness between her legs.

Peeta glanced around before discreetly whispering what he wanted to do to her with his mouth. The skill he possessed with his mouth and fingers caused her knees to liquefy. She buried put face into his broad chest. She wanted what he planned now, but they couldn't not now, but later perhaps, if there was time. They had to cross the river. She breathed deep fortifying breaths and told herself to cool down, which was impossible because of the smoldering look Peeta was giving her.

"Come on you two lovebirds, let's get you to safety," Finnick shouted.

They reluctantly pulled apart. Peeta and Finnick removed the

It was still chilly out, and Katniss glad she had her fur draped over her shoulder. They got inside the boat and she took an oar all three paddled as Finnick had taught them. It was work and by the time they made it to the other side of the river the sun was already at its noon designation.

After hiding Finnick's fishing boat they walked inland traveling parallel to the riverbank for miles until they needed to bed down for the night. They made camp, Katniss was able to hunt down a rabbit and while Prim and Finnick foraged for berries, Peeta came up behind her. He spun her around. He held a hint of mischief in his eyes as got down on his knees. "Put your hands on my head or shoulders," Peeta ordered.

Katniss was confused until Peeta lifted her skirt up and lifted one leg over his shoulder. His fingers dug into her waist for balance. "Peeta?"

At the first swipe of his tongue, Katniss had to bite down the scream of pleasure that overcame her. Her leg lost its function and Peeta pulled away to glance at her his mouth glistened with her juices.

"Pull my hair if you have to, just do not fall."

"Peeta, I cannot..." Katniss began but lost all train of thought when she felt his mouth doing wicked things to her. She was desperate to scream and shout but could not. Her husband was a rascal who knew exactly what he was about. The pleasure Peeta gave her, with the added element of being found without collapsing caused her to come hard. A gush of liquid came out of her. She mumbled exultantly, "MMMPPHHHHHHPEEEETAAAAMMMM!"

Katniss was frazzled, her heart rate was fast, and she felt boneless. Peeta grasped her buttock as she folded into his waiting arms. He licked his lips in front of her before wiping his chin. He looked like the cat that had eaten the forbidden fruit.

They didn't have much time left by the time she recovered, Peeta roughly whispered into her ear, "I'm not done yet with you wībą."

Her nostril's flared as she watched him saunter away. Katniss was wound tightly as she listened to Finnick and Peeta speak.

"I will be glad to once more be on our land."

"It must be strange to return a man, after spending your youth in Rome," Finnick said throwing a stick into the fire.

Peeta glanced over at her, she was waiting for him on their pallet. "I have no expectations. If they don't accept us we'll settle further north, it's harsher terrain and no one lives up there but at least we'll be safe."

Finnick nodded.

Katniss understood, as well. They'd spoken about the fear that his family wouldn't trust him, because of his years in Rome, and because of her. Prim would be easier to accept but Katniss looked distinctly Roman. She was prepared to go with him no matter where life led them. He was her family, the anchor that she needed in a turbulent and wicked world. He brought her peace and security. Katniss loved him, she watched him as he joined her sliding behind her. Peeta pulled her backside against his chest, she felt how aroused he was. His hands caressed her buttock, his lips nipped ear lobe.

"Peeta," Katniss hissed, she was shocked he would do anything like this in front of Finnick.

Peeta's lips moved to her neck. She felt him slide his hands underneath the skirt of her clothing.

"Stop, Finnick is watching us," Katniss whispered fiercely, she was sure her face was red.

It was then she felt him chuckle. She turned her face and saw that his eyes were rife with mischief. She scowled, and he laughed.

"You are so pure." Peeta's wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, before he gently pinched her bottom.

It then dawned on her he was enjoying her discomfort. Katniss turned around and latched her mouth to his. His laughter stopped, and his hands gripped her waist. They both forgot where they were at, as the heat between them magnified.

Finnick cleared his throat loudly, "I'm going to put out the fire."

Katniss froze, and Peeta chuckled.

Peeta said, "It's okay my love, we'll wait until it's our turn for the watch. Sleep."

It was difficult to fall asleep, but once she heard the rhythmic sound of Peeta's heart she promptly fell asleep until a few hours later she awoke to Peeta placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Katniss sighed, her head was resting on his lap.

"Is it time for our watch?"

"Yes," Peeta nodded.

"Where is Finnick?"

"Fast asleep. You were so tired you didn't wake up when Finnick came to us. I let you sleep." Peeta's voice was soft and full of love.

Katniss sat up, but she put her head on his shoulder. "Are you excited we are so close."

"I am, and I am also fearful." Peeta took her hand in his. "I want them to like you so much, to accept you."

"I do not know if they will like me, but we have a plan and together we can make it. We can overcome any obstacle together," Katniss spoke from her heart. Peeta was the only person she could do this with.

"I thank my stars that you came to me that night, I am lucky that have known you."

Katniss thought about his statement and she disagreed. She was the lucky one to have him agree, to have him for husband. She was the one who was blessed. "I love you."

Peeta kissed her his warm lips were gentle and ignited within her a slow fire, it built and soon she sat astride him rocking back and forth, with him deeply buried within her. She pressed her lips into his neck to conceal her moans and heavy panting. She had to keep her the sounds of her satisfaction as hushed as possible as he slipped his hands between them and brought her to completion before he too came.

His hands soothed her back and as the much as she wanted to stay awake with him she fell back asleep joined with him and her nose pressed against his shoulder. This was the beginning of their freedom. They would no longer have to always be worried about the Roman's again. They'd crossed the river, and were miles away from the threat of her stepfather.

The next morning they packed up camp. Katniss never looked back after that. They headed north when they finally arrived at Peeta's village. All of their fears were for naught as his father Merrick welcomed him with open arms. Katniss was glad Peeta had shown them how to speak in his native tongue. She understood his people. Understood they meant no harm to them.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Peeta's father whispered, walking forward. His father's hair fell to his shoulders and it was turning white. He touched his son's face.

"Brother," Peeta's brother embraced him. Katniss stood back watching the emotional reunion. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for his family to think he was dead at the hands of the Romans. Peeta's brother was not as broad shouldered as Peeta but he did have the same blond curls, and his eyes weren't as blue as Peeta's.

"You've come back to me," his father said over and over again.

His brother asked, "What happened to you?"

Finnick then said, "They made him a slave, a gladiator, but Katniss saved him, and they ran away together. She's the Huntress, we've all heard about."

There was a mummer in the crowd. Katniss felt a little self-conscious. His father turned his attention to Katniss. "Then she is most welcome."

The village accepted Katniss and Primrose easily. A few weeks later Katniss sat in the home that was made for them. She wanted to bring up the ritual Peeta promised would seal their marriage. In the eyes of many of the women in the village their marriage was not sanctioned and therefore Peeta was free to be pursued for marriage.

"Peeta your father, looks like you," Katniss muttered one night as she sat in the small home where they were given.

"He does, and he likes you, thinks you look like the moon." Peeta beckoned her to sit by him.

Katniss laughed, then did has he asked. She fidgeted with one of his carving tools.

"What is wrong?" Peeta asked.

Katniss blurted, "Whenarewehavingthetoasting?"

Peeta laughed, "What?"

This was a serious matter, "Peeta, when are we having our toasting?"

He grinned slowly, "That urgent are we?"

"Peeta," Katniss looked to him. "I saw the looks a few of the women gave you, I do not want them claiming what is mine."

Peeta chuckled, before openly kissing her. Prim giggled behind them. That night they stood around the large hearth in the main building. A hearty bread with nuts and berries was brought to them. Katniss watched as he sliced a piece and cut it in half. Katniss took the pieces as Peeta had instructed and skewered them and put them in the fire. He put his hand over hers.

Prim rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh not again," as she entered their home. Her friend giggled behind them.

Peeta said, "Prim go tell my father we are having the toasting tonight, as planned."

"Finally," Prim said dragging her friend with her.

Katniss gasped, "When were you going to tell me tonight was our toasting?"

"I had to make your gift Katniss," Peeta's blue eyes twinkled.

Katniss was upset, she had nothing to offer to Peeta. "What about me, what gift can I give you?"

"You've already given me everything, you gave me the chance for freedom, the chance to see my family, to see my home." Peeta brushed the hair away from her face and touched her cheek lightly. "You gave of yourself, for me, there is no debt to be paid for a gift."

Katniss was mesmerized by the look of love and the tenderness expressed in his words. Tears gathered in her eyes and she placed a simple kiss on his lips, she could not wait for the night to come.

That night they stood around the large hearth in the main building. His father stood in front of them, his smile beaming at them. Katniss wore the dress of his tribe. Her hair was loose and her tresses glowed under the moonlight. His brother made a huge bonfire in the middle of the village and after a few words from his father Peeta escorted Katniss to the fire. A hearty bread with nuts and berries was brought to them. Katniss watched as he sliced a piece and cut it in half. Katniss took the pieces as Peeta had instructed and skewered them and put them in the fire. He put his hand over hers.

A song began to be sung by one of the elders, a woman named Sae. She had deep lines on her face, and her granddaughter sat by her. Soon the entire village was softly singing as they fed each other the toast and shared a kiss. The permanence of the ritual felt right to Katniss, as she was congratulated in Peeta's native tongue.

Katniss began to sing and everyone hushed, even the birds in the forest stopped to hear a bride sing for her groom. She sang the song her father had taught her, a song of love so strong even the gods blessed it. She leveled her look to Peeta and lifted her voice toward him. She poured out her heart to him and him alone. When she'd finished her song, Peeta stood wide eyes glancing at her. He could not move none of them did.

It was Peeta's father who began to clap, Peeta's father hugged her mightily and called her daughter.

From that moment forward Katniss became the wife and daughter of Peeta's family. They were finally home.

### 

### XXX FIVE YEARS LATER XXX

Five years passed slowly. Primrose grew to be a beautiful woman. She took on the healing traditions their mother taught her and the ones she learned from the physicians in Rome. She was promised to marry a relative of Peeta's. The young man was in love with her.

Peeta took up baking in their village while Katniss hunted. No one questioned her since her skills were legendary. They slowly put their past behind them. Peeta's father stepped down as chieftain three years ago to attend to his grandchildren. Peeta's brother now occupied that role. Peeta was content to live in the background to never have to pick up a sword. Katniss loved her quiet home, filled with Peeta's children.

Katniss son played in the field. Thier eldest daughter chased him, her glossy twin braids flapped in the wind. Her hand went to her belly, she was sure Peeta was going to be a father again. Life in the village had been peaceful as long as the yearly taxes to the Romans were paid. Her brother-in-law paid them across the river at Bonna. Her smile slipped her lips when she saw it the Eagle the sign of the Roman Empire a legion. "Children!"

She ran to grab her toddler son and held her daughter as the commander came to stop in front of her. Katniss bowed her head and kneeled on the floor.

"Halt!" The horse stopped feet away from where she prostrated, "You woman!"

"Yes, general," Katniss replied.

The man sounded surprised, "You're Roman?"

"I am, and so are my children, we live in peace," Katniss said, not daring to look up. She gently rocked her son, while keeping an arm around her daughter who clung to her skirt.

"Out here in the middle of the badlands." The man jumped down from his horse. "I am Haymitch."

"I am the wife of Peeta." Katniss identified with her husband's name. Letting him know she wasn't just alone.

"Your husband around," Haymitch asked.

Katniss knew full well, this could end badly. She asked herself what Peeta would do. As skilled as he was with a knife he was also skilled with his words. "He's, baking, making bread for the evening meal."

Haymitch laughed. "He's cooking and you're tending the children alone in the field."

"It's our safe haven."

"WIFE," Peeta's voice could be heard calling.

"Answer him," Haymitch ordered.

"HERE," Katniss called out. She felt when he was by her side, his touch was calming. At Peeta's appearance, their daughter immediately let go of her and clambered up into Peeta's awaiting arms.

Katniss dared look up at Peeta whose blue eyes were trained on the soldiers before him.

Haymitch looked at them, then nodded. "Boy, we are here to protect your family. Our garrison is building a wall across the river. Should you ever need anything, do not hesitate to look for me. Now if you have some of that drink made from barley, we can make arraignments."

Haymitch's men didn't make eye contact with Katniss. Peeta walked toward the general who separated from his men.

"Surely I know of the drink you speak of," Peeta answered, handing the man a flask.

Haymitch smiled and took a good swig. "My thanks, and may the odds be ever in your favor, now that the Senator is dead. His very own poison killed him."

"Thank you," Peeta bowed his head.

"Hadrian has no interest in anything beyond the river, we're here to tell the citizens who are left behind of the upcoming change." Haymitch then said out loud. "I remember you, girl, you were the daughter of General Marcus Everdeen. Your father was a brave man."

They watched the general mount his horse.

"Good day," Haymitch and the others rode away. Katniss sagged into Peeta's arms.

Katniss sighed she pressed her hand to her belly. "Do we have to run, I do not think I can risk it."

Peeta answered, "We don't Katniss that man is Haymitch he's has been keeping an eye out for us."

Katniss remembered. "What news did he have?"

"He let us know the Senator is dead, poisoned." Peeta turned to her, "We'll be okay Katniss, and Emperor Hadrian has no interest in our village anymore. The wall is meant as a boundary, they will no longer bother us. We're free my love."

Katniss nodded and as her son squirmed to be let loose.

"Let him go Katniss, he is a free boy," Peeta said watching his children run in the field. The sun began to set but neither one wanted to go. The air that night tasted a little sweeter.

The End


End file.
